


Guardians of Alola

by JuliaGem



Series: Guardians of Alola trilogy [1]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaGem/pseuds/JuliaGem
Summary: Jasmine is twelve year old girl living in the beautiful Alola region who has recently lost her mother, and her father is horribly depressed, neglecting Jasmine due to grief. Suddenly, all is changed when Lusamine, president of a scientific organization called Aether Paradise, attempts to conquer Alola with her powerful Ultra Beasts. Jasmine is revealed to be the Chosen One who must befriend the four Legendary Guardians, who have protected the islands for centuries, to stop Lusamine from conquering the world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This does not entirely line up with Pokémon continuity, it's a somewhat original story using Pokémon characters. The main character Jasmine was completely made up and is not a character in the Pokémon universe. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any errors I made, I'm new to this website and it's been glitching a lot.

A woman with light skin, long blond hair and a white and gold dress walked into her laboratory, her high heels clicking against the floor. She typed a code onto a panel and watched as a timer began to count down from five minutes. Minutes later, a mysterious purple and blue portal opened up in front of her. A strange beast climbed out, shrieking in fury. “Faba, deploy the net, now!” the woman shouted. A tall thin man with very pale skin, bleach blond hair and beard, wearing a white lab coat and green glasses looked at her nervously.

“Yes, Miss Lusamine.” he said quietly. He aimed a gun and fired it, which deployed a net, trapping the beast. It shrieked furiously, struggling to break free. The beast was like a tree made of thick black cables, its hands like splayed copper wires, its head was a white spiky ball with no face. It shrieked angrily, struggling against the net.

“There’s no point in struggling, Xurkitree, I will be your master from now on.” Lusamine said with an evil smirk on her face. The beast continued to shriek. “QUIET!” Lusamine shouted. She pushed a button which sent an energy surge through the net, quieting the struggling beast. “Every time you disobey me, you will be punished.” Lusamine said icily. She shoved the beast into a cage. “I can't believe it is that easy to summon creatures from another dimension. Only someone with my intelligence can harness such an ancient power. Aren't I the most brilliant person who ever lived?” Lusamine asked.

“Y-Yes, Miss Lusamine.” Faba said nervously.

“Of course I am.” Lusamine said. “This power will ensure Aether Paradise conquers Alola and eventually, every other region as well.” she said, laughing maniacally.


	2. The Chosen One

Jasmine was a tall, thin, twelve year old girl with long, slightly wavy brown hair, light brown skin and brown eyes. She wore her normal attire; white short sleeved shirt with turquoise stripes and tan shorts with sandals, as she lived in the tropical island region of Alola. While she wasn't very outgoing or well-educated, this was the least of her problems. Jasmine’s mother had recently died from a long, drawn out terminal illness leaving her husband, her Pokémon, an Alolan Persian, and her daughter distraught. Jasmine's father had stopped caring about anything, leaving Jasmine to care for herself as well as him. She sat on her bed, stroking Persian. “Persian, I'm worried about Dad. He doesn't seem to care about anything but Mom.” Jasmine said.   
“Per?” Persian asked.  
“I miss her too, but Dad needs to move on. That's what Mom told me, when something bad happens, you need to think of the ones who need you, even if it's hard. I never thought that I’d have to follow that advice.” she said sadly, looking at the photo of her mother. The picture depicted her mother sitting in front of a piano, smiling. Her mother had had slightly darker skin than Jasmine, and her hair was much more wavy and darker, but Jasmine had the exact same brown eyes as her.  
“Per, Persian.” Persian purred, nudging Jasmine’s hand.  
“Thanks, Persian.” Jasmine said.

Jasmine heard a knock on the door and ran downstairs, Persian at her heels. “I got it, Dad.” she said. Her father, who was sitting in a chair in the living room, didn't even respond, he just continued to look out the window. Her father was a tall, thin man with light skin and short light brown hair with flecks of blond. Jasmine opened the door to find a boy about her age standing on the porch.  
“Hello, Kahuna Hala has requested a meeting in a few minutes in the center of town.” the boy said.  
“Thanks for letting us know.” Jasmine said, closing the door. “Dad, there's a meeting. I think we should go, you haven't left the house ever since...ever since she died. It's been three months.” she said. Her father sighed.  
“You're right, Lillian.” he said dully, staring at her blankly. Jasmine suddenly froze. Lillian had been her mother's name.  
“Dad, I'm not her, I'm Jasmine, your daughter.” she said. Her father just looked away and wept. Jasmine blinked as tears blurred her vision. It was hard to say who was more heartbroken at the moment. 

After helping her father find his things, they slowly began to walk towards the center of Iki Town. Kahuna Hala stood in the center on a raised platform. He was stout, brown skinned, and had gray hair tied up into a bun. He wore white shorts and a blue shirt with a yellow, flower patterned robe and sandals. His thick eyebrows and mustache were set in a concerned look. “Why do you think Kahuna Hala called this meeting?” a woman asked the man standing next to her.  
“I heard that some terrorist group has been using strange Pokémon to take over Alola.” the man replied.  
“I heard that these strange Pokémon are even more aggressive than normal Pokémon, and they seem to possess strange powers.” someone else said. Jasmine listened intently to this conversation, her curiosity getting the best of her. 

Kahuna Hala suddenly raised his hand, silencing the crowd. “I know that some of you have heard about the forces trying to conquer Alola, not even the Kahunas can fight them. I am sad to tell you that very few cities or towns of all the islands are not under the influence of these forces. All of Poni Island has recently fallen under their rule.” he said. Worried murmurs rose for the crowd. “Fortunately, there is a way to stop them. The time has come for the Prophecy: A Chosen One will befriend the four ancient Guardians of Alola; Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini. The Chosen One will become the fifth Guardian and bring back our peaceful way of life.” he said. More murmurs.  
“But who is the Chosen One?” someone asked. Kahuna Hala was handed an ancient wooden staff.  
“Whoever this staff points to, is the Chosen One.” he explained. He threw the staff in the air. The crowd watched with bated breath as the staff hit the ground, landing with its point straight at Jasmine, who was looking at it in shock.   
“There's...there's been a mistake, how could I be the Chosen One? I'm no one.” Jasmine sighed.  
“You are more than you might think. You must do this, for the ones you love and all the people of Alola.” Hala said.  
“But, I don't even know anything about the Tapus.” Jasmine admitted. Everyone gasped in shock.  
“Should she be the Chosen One?” someone asked.  
“Maybe it should be someone who knows about the Tapus.” another person said.  
“The staff was wrong.” someone else whispered. Jasmine sighed and looked down, avoiding everyone's gazes, wishing she could disappear. 

Suddenly, a strange creature flew above them, it looked like a huge insectile like dragon. It was purple with pink coloring, dragon wings, a huge stinger and glowing blue eyes that glared at the people below. A woman with unnaturally long blond hair wearing a white and gold dress stood on its back, riding it. She wore a black diamond symbol on her chest. “People of Melemele Island, I suppose you think your little ‘Chosen One’ can stop me from taking over, but I have my beasts, I will soon have the four guardians at my command. You have exactly seventy two hours to decide if you will submit to me, Lusamine, the leader of Aether Paradise! If you do not, I have absolutely no problem imprisoning you all!” she laughed maniacally as she kicked the creature and they flew away. Everyone was speechless. Even with her limited knowledge, Jasmine knew that Lusamine was once a well respected scientist and the owner of the scientific organization called Aether Paradise. Everyone stared at Jasmine, as if they were waiting for her to do something.  
“I promise I'll do my best to protect you all from Lusamine.” Jasmine said, quietly but firmly.

Jasmine ran back to her home, packing a backpack full of things she thought she might need, including a small amount of food, a water bottle, a flashlight, a map of Alola, and a first aid kit. She felt the pressure rising up in her chest, she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. “You can do this Jasmine. Remember what your mother told you, ‘Jasmine, you shine brighter than any star I've ever seen, you could do anything you want to in life, no matter what people say’.” she thought. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of that night. They had been laying on a blanket outside, looking at the stars on a clear, full moon night. “You have seventy two hours before Lusamine takes over the island, you have to focus.” she said to herself. Persian left the room and came back, holding something in her mouth.   
“Persian.” Persian said. Jasmine looked at what she was holding and realized it was a necklace, one of her mother's necklaces. A palm sized pendant made of silver that was divided into five different sections. In the center, an image of a star made of a strange silver gemstone with four different images designed in gemstones around it. A yellow stoned lightning bolt, an eye made of a light pink gemstone, a vine in green and the fourth had a tidal wave made of light blue stones. It was beautifully crafted and as Jasmine admired it, another memory flooded her mind, the day her mother had told her about the necklace.   
“‘It was strange, when I put it on, I had visions of the four Tapus, I don't know why’.” her mother had said. Jasmine decided to wear the necklace for good luck. Persian rubbed against her legs. “Come with me, please.” Jasmine asked. Persian shook her head.  
“You want to look after Dad, don't you?” Jasmine asked. Persian nodded. Jasmine suddenly realized that her father had not objected to her going. “I kind of wish that Dad would object to me going on this journey, it would at least prove that he still loves me.” she thought, sighing.


	3. Guardian Deity of Melemele Island

Jasmine ran out of Iki Town, heading towards the trail that would lead her to one of the only things she knew about the Tapus, that Tapu Koko was said to reside in the Ruins of Conflict. Jasmine remembered her mother telling her that the Guardian Deity was imprisoned. “But why was Tapu Koko trapped?” she had asked. “I don't know.” her mother had replied. Jasmine had never learned why. 

She walked along the path, which was lined with statues of Tapu Koko, crumbling apart and covered in moss. After a few minutes, she saw a large stone building that she realized was the Ruins of Conflict. The deteriorating structure had probably looked impressive at some point in time, but now it was covered in vines and the stone walls were cracking and falling apart. When she entered the ruins, she saw sunlight filtering through cracks in the ceiling, murals of Tapu Koko were on every wall and a thick carpet of moss covered most of the floor. Jasmine saw an ancient altar with a large yellow bird mask resting on top of it. “Where’s Tapu Koko? He wouldn't leave, would he?” Jasmine asked herself.

“As much as I'd like to, I can't.” said a decidedly male, nasal forward voice. The bird mask opened up, revealing Tapu Koko. He had a thin, wiry, bird-like black body covered in white markings. Striking, long, orange feathers covered his lower body, as well as an orange, jagged, tall head feather with a streak of yellow on top, similar to a rooster’s comb. His arms were very thin, fused with the large bird mask, the beak formed where his hands would be. He had no mouth nor feet. Jasmine was speechless as the Guardian Deity turned his blue eyed gaze towards her. “Are you going to say anything or are you just going to stand there staring at me?” he asked sarcastically. He hovered slightly above the ground.  
“You’re...you're Tapu Koko.” Jasmine said quietly.  
“Let me rephrase that; are you going to say anything besides the obvious?” Tapu Koko asked, rolling his eyes. “So anyway, what brings you to this prison of mine?” he asked.  
“I need your help. A woman named Lusamine is trying to take over Alola. There was a prophecy that said I have to befriend the four Tapus to stop her.”   
“I can't believe the prophecy finally caught up to me. It only took…how long have I been trapped here anyway?” Tapu Koko asked.   
“I don't know.” Jasmine said.  
“It's definitely been at least a thousand years, judging by how stiff I am.” Tapu Koko said, stretching.  
“Did you even hear me?” Jasmine asked.  
“About what?”  
“About needing your help, since someone is trying to take over Alola.” Jasmine said.  
“I heard you, but why would I, the Magnificent Tapu Koko, Guardian Deity of Melemele Island, Fastest of the Four Tapus, the First Tapu, the Cause of Conflict, Master of the Skies, Lightning Warrior, and there are many more titles I go by. Now where was I? Oh yeah, why would I, the Magnificent Tapu Koko, befriend a stupid, worthless, short-living, sorry excuse for a living creature, human like you?”  
“I was chosen by the Kahuna of Melemele Island.” Jasmine said angrily. Tapu Koko looked at her lazily, his eyes half closed. Jasmine noticed the orange streak through the center of his irises.  
“It's just that you're not the hero I expected you to be. I figured you'd be a powerful warrior.” he said.  
“Who says I'm not?” Jasmine asked.  
“I do, and I certainly know powerful warriors, considering that I am one.” Tapu Koko said proudly. Jasmine quickly realized Tapu Koko had an inflated ego.  
“You know, you'd be considered even more powerful if you were to help me save Alola.” she said. Tapu Koko suddenly seemed interested. “Not to mention, I could get you out of here finally and reunite you with the other Tapus.” she said.  
“Fine, I'll help you.” Tapu Koko said slyly. Immediately, he rushed towards the entrance. “Yes, freedom is finally mine! I will rule the skies of Alola once again!” he shouted. When he reached the entrance, he crashed into something, despite the fact that there was nothing there. “Fine. I get your point Arceus, you can stop punishing me.” he said, seemingly to no one. He turned to Jasmine. “I guess I have to help you. Stupid magic barrier.” he said.  
“I didn't know that any creature could be this selfish.” Jasmine thought.   
“Nice pendant, by the way. I've been searching for that for a few thousand years.” Tapu Koko said nonchalantly. Jasmine looked at the amulet around her neck and then at Tapu Koko, confused. “Alright, human, we should probably hurry, considering that this ‘Lusamine’ is taking over the region.” Tapu Koko said, changing the subject.  
“Call me Jasmine.”  
“Fine.” Tapu Koko said, rolling his eyes. “First stop, would be Akala Island…I hope.”

As they went along the path, Jasmine tried to think of a way to get to Akala Island. “So, how do we get there?” she asked.  
“I don't know, I've never been to Akala Island on foot...well, I don't have feet. I just fly.” Tapu Koko said, shrugging.  
“I think flying is out of the question for me.” Jasmine said.  
“Well, obviously.” he said sarcastically.  
“How do you fly anyway? You don't have wings.” Jasmine said.  
“It's just how I was created. I don't question my powers, I just use them.” Tapu Koko said, shrugging.  
“What are your powers?” Jasmine asked.  
“Flight, the ability to harness electricity, speed, natural regeneration, and strength. In fact, I bet I could shatter that boulder with little to no effort.” Tapu Koko bragged. Jasmine looked at the boulder he was pointing at. It was almost as tall as her and twice as wide.  
“Are you sure?” she asked.  
“What, do you think I don't know my own powers?” Tapu Koko asked sarcastically.  
“I never said that.” Jasmine said.  
“It's called sarcasm, ever hear of it?” Tapu Koko asked. Without waiting for an answer, he slammed his fist against the boulder but nothing happened. He then threw his whole body against the boulder but could barely even crack it.  
“That was still better than I could do.” Jasmine said.  
“Well, I'd try harder but I'm saving my full power for when we need to fight.” Tapu Koko said, his eyes nervously darting back and forth.  
“Right, sure.” Jasmine said, once again unconvinced.  
“Also, did I mention-” Tapu Koko began.  
“I've heard enough.” Jasmine interrupted.  
“No one has any respect for heroes anymore.” he muttered to himself.  
“I suppose we could take the ferry to get to Akala Island.” Jasmine said.  
“What's a ‘ferry’, exactly?” Tapu Koko asked.  
“It's a huge ship that can hold a lot of people. People use it to get from island to island.” she explained. “Anyway, we have less than seventy two hours to find all of the Tapus before Aether Paradise takes over this island. We need to hurry.” she said.  
“I doubt we could find all of the other Tapus in seventy two hours, or maybe we could, I don't know. But I bet I'm strong enough to beat this ‘Lusamine’ without the other Tapus.” Tapu Koko said, puffing out his chest.  
“Well, the prophecy says I have to befriend all four Tapus to save Alola.” Jasmine said.  
“Definitely not looking forward to seeing Tapu Fini again.” Tapu Koko sighed.  
“It might take us awhile to get to the ferry terminal, which is in Hau’oli City.” Jasmine said.


	4. Faba of Aether Paradise

When they reached Hau’oli City, night had fallen. Jasmine was surprised to find that instead of a bustling city, absolutely no one was outside in the streets. The only light came from the eerie orange glow of the streetlights that lined the road. “This is the strangest village I've ever seen. There isn't even anyone here. Is it abandoned?” Tapu Koko asked.  
“Everyone must have heard about Lusamine trying to take over and decided to get out of the city.” Jasmine said.  
“Are all villages like this now?” he asked, clearly not listening to Jasmine.  
“It's not a village, it's a city.”  
“What's the difference?” Tapu Koko asked.  
“I don't really know, other than a city is bigger. Anyway, we need to get to the ferry terminal. I'm not going to let Lusamine take over Alola.” Jasmine said.

Jasmine and Tapu Koko walked through the empty city. The silence was starting to scare Jasmine, it reminded her of the day her mother died. Everyone and everything seemed to fall silent that day, as if the world were mourning her mother's death. Ever since then, Jasmine had been terrified of silence. “Why aren't we talking?” Tapu Koko asked, breaking the silence to Jasmine’s relief.  
“I don't know. I...I don't like the silence.” Jasmine said quietly.  
“You get used to it after awhile, especially when you're trapped in the Ruins of Conflict for so long.” Tapu Koko said bitterly.  
“You don't get it. You haven't lost someone that was important to you, have you?” Jasmine asked, tears welling up in her eyes.  
“N-no, of course not! That's one of the many problems with humans, they get too emotionally attached. Just take my advice and never get emotionally attached to anyone ever again!” Tapu Koko said defensively.  
“He must have lost someone, but he's too proud to admit it.” Jasmine thought. She had only known Tapu Koko for a few hours, but it hadn't taken long for her to realize Tapu Koko was prideful, self absorbed, and will never expose any weaknesses.

Jasmine saw a pale skinned man with light blond hair and beard. He was wearing tall, white boots, green gloves, and a white lab coat with the recognizable Aether Paradise symbol, a golden diamond. His large green glasses were posed on a frown. He walked militantly, as if patrolling the streets. “Tapu Koko, get down.” Jasmine whispered, hiding behind a parked car. Tapu Koko quickly ducked behind another car.  
“Who’s there?” the man asked. Neither Jasmine or Tapu Koko dared to move or even breath. “I know you're here, somewhere.” the man said, still looking around through a film of green. Jasmine could almost hear her own heartbeat as the man got closer and closer to her hiding place. She held her breath, hoping he would go away, but to her dismay, the man found her. “What are you doing, trespassing on Aether Paradise property?” the man asked.  
“Aether Paradise property? Lusamine lied to us, she said that we had seventy two hours before she took over Melemele Island.” Jasmine said.   
“You think that Lusamine would be that generous? She's ambitious and these days, insane. She changes her mind in an instant.” the man said, laughing.  
“Tapu Koko, help me!” Jasmine thought. 

Tapu Koko suddenly slammed into the man, knocking him to the ground. “That was so satisfying.” Tapu Koko said.  
“How dare you do this to me? You are dealing with Faba! One of the most important members of Aether Paradise!” the man shouted. Tapu Koko rolled his eyes.  
“Do you think I care about human hierarchy? I am Tapu Koko, the Guardian Deity of Melemele Island, in case you humans have forgotten.” he said. Faba threw a Pokèball, releasing a terrifying unknown Pokémon. It was huge and black, shaped like a bulbous crab its body was mostly a gaping mouth showing jagged yellow fangs, two thick legs and massive pincers. On the top of its head, it appeared to have a smaller head, which had small claws and another set of blue eyes. A thick, black, spiky ball waved at the end of its tail, like a mace.  
“UB-05, attack!” Faba ordered. The beast looked around and roared, stamping one of its feet, shaking the ground. Tapu Koko looked at Jasmine.  
“Don't you dare tell me how to fight, I'm not a common Pokémon. I've been fighting for thousands of years, I can handle this.” He created a ball of electricity between his hands and threw it towards the strange Pokémon, but the attack was feeble and missed its target. “For the love of Arceus, what is wrong with me?” he muttered angrily, narrowing his eyes. The strange Pokémon turned around and roared at Faba. It was then Jasmine noticed the metal brace with a blinking orange light around the creature’s ankle.  
“No, you stupid creature!” Faba shouted fearfully. He pulled out a small device and pushed an orange button, sending a surge of energy through the beast. “Attack them!” Faba shouted, pointing at Jasmine and Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko tried to shoot a bolt of lightning at the creature, but even though the attack managed to hit its target, it barely affected it. The beast growled and approached Jasmine.  
“This is gonna take some thought.” Tapu Koko muttered. He ripped a bumper off the front of a car. The beast growled and stared at Jasmine, who backed away, eyes wide with fear. Tapu Koko ripped another bumper off a car and threw it at the beast, hitting it in the back of the head. “Hey! Come and fight, stupid beast!” he shouted. The beast turned around. Tapu Koko swiftly flew around the beast, confusing it. Using the other bumper, he gouged its eyes, blood flowing from its sockets. It stumbled around blindly, roaring as it tried to grab Tapu Koko. Faba held out a Pokèball.  
“UB-05, return.” He ordered, sighing. He suddenly looked smug. “It seems as though the Almighty Tapu Koko has lost his power.” he taunted. Tapu Koko looked furious.  
“I am the MAGNIFICENT Tapu Koko!” he shouted. He discharged a large amount of uncontrolled electricity, hitting Faba, knocking him unconscious. Jasmine and Tapu Koko fled to the ferry terminal before they could be discovered again.

Tapu Koko sighed. “I have to face it, I'm not the Guardian Deity I once was long ago. I've lost my power.” he said sadly.  
“But you managed to beat Faba.” Jasmine said.  
“Barely.” Tapu Koko sighed.  
“We need to get to Akala Island. We're running out of time.” Jasmine said.  
“I know.” Tapu Koko sighed again, following her. “How could I have become so weak? I was once the Magnificent Tapu Koko, able to shatter boulders with little effort, able to destroy Ultra Beasts, able to conjure thunderstorms. Now I can barely beat one Ultra Beast.” he thought. “I'm glad Tapu Fini can't see me now, she'd just mock me about this for the rest of eternity.” he muttered to himself.  
“What did you say?” Jasmine asked.  
“Nothing.” Tapu Koko said.  
“You keep mentioning Tapu Fini, I'm guessing you don't like him or her.” Jasmine said.  
“She always thinks she knows better and that I'm never right. ‘Tapu Koko, don't you know that you shouldn't fight without creating a strategy? You're so barbaric’. Is barbaric even a word?” he asked. Jasmine shrugged.  
“I don't really think she's wrong, honestly.” she said.  
“Don't you start.” Tapu Koko said. 

When they reached the ferry terminal, Jasmine was surprised to find that there were people exiting and boarding the ferry. She realized that they all wore the same white outfit with the Aether Paradise symbol on it. “What is Lusamine thinking? Why would she need the Tapus if she already has the ability to capture the beasts?” one of them asked.  
“I don't know, she's insane.” another replied.  
“They're from Aether Paradise. We’ll have to sneak aboard.” Jasmine whispered.  
“You say that as if it isn't obvious. I was hoping they didn't have more Ultra Beasts. This will not end well.” Tapu Koko said quietly. Jasmine ignored him and tried to come up with a plan.  
“We have to sneak onto the ferry using the vehicle entrance. We wait for a truck to drive by and we jump onto it, boarding the ferry without anyone noticing and hide inside.” Jasmine explained.  
“Not a bad idea, for a human at least. And what's a truck?” Tapu Koko asked.  
“That's not important right now.” Jasmine whispered.

They waited for a moment until two people from Aether Paradise driving a pickup truck began boarding the ferry. “That's a truck. Jump now.” Jasmine whispered. Tapu Koko jumped into the back, grabbing Jasmine. “Hide under the tarp.” Jasmine said quietly.  
“I hate how you're ordering me around.” Tapu Koko whispered. Jasmine ignored him. They hid under the tarp, only to find multiple cages full of unconscious beasts. “Ultra Beasts.” Tapu Koko muttered.  
“What?” Jasmine whispered.  
“These things are Ultra Beasts.” Tapu Koko whispered.  
“What?” Jasmine repeated.  
“You know, like that huge creature that guy with the huge green eyes had.” Tapu Koko said. “I'll explain more when we're not in a situation like this.” The truck stopped and Jasmine heard the doors open.   
“I think we should check on the beasts.” a man said. Jasmine held her breath as she heard footsteps approach their hiding place.  
“We don't need to, Faba said that they’d be knocked out for at least two hours and that they’d be fine.” a woman said.  
“Alright, I'm trusting you for once, but if Lusamine uses us for test subjects because we let these specimens die, don't blame me.” the man said. Jasmine heard their voices get farther and farther away. She breathed a sigh of relief, crawling out from under the tarp.

Almost twenty minutes had gone by since the ferry had begun to move. “This trip is incredibly boring. I could fly to Akala Island in much less time. Not to mention all this rocking back and forth is making me sick to my non-existent stomach.” Tapu Koko said weakly, leaning against the wall.  
“We just need to wait and be quiet. When we get to Akala Island, you tell me how to find Tapu Lele.” Jasmine whispered.  
“I'm sorry, are you still telling me what to do?” Tapu Koko asked, raising his voice.  
“Do you want Alola to be taken over by Aether Paradise?” Jasmine whispered harshly.  
“Answer my question, did you just tell me what to do? Don't you know that I protected Melemele Island long before you existed? You should be listening to me.” Tapu Koko said angrily.  
“If you keep talking you're going to get us caught!” Jasmine said quietly.  
“Me, get us caught?!” Tapu Koko shouted angrily. Two members of Aether Paradise ran down to where they were hiding.  
“Requesting backup.” one of them said, speaking into a radio. In a few seconds, even more people from Aether Paradise came down, surrounding them.   
“Oh no. What do we do?” Jasmine asked frantically. Tapu Koko discharged electricity, shocking some of the employees, causing them to collapse. Jasmine ran past them onto the deck.  
“Don't just stand there, get them!” they heard someone shout. Jasmine quickly realized that there was no way to escape as employees from Aether Paradise surrounded them.  
“Hope you can swim.” Tapu Koko said, looking at the water.  
“What?!” Jasmine asked.  
“Jump. The land isn't that far away.” Tapu Koko said calmly. Jasmine looked at the water.  
“How many other choices do we have?” she thought. She climbed over the rail and jumped into the ocean below.


	5. Journey to the Ruins of Life

Jasmine watched as the ferry drifted by. She knew that she needed to get to the shore fast, since she wasn't a good swimmer and the water was colder than she had expected. “Tapu...Koko, where...are you?” she gasped.  
“Relax, I'm right here.” Tapu Koko replied, flying a few feet above the water. “You know, I just realized you could've just asked me to fight, you didn't have to swim.” he said.  
“Well, considering that...you got us into this mess...in the first place...I don't really...trust you.” Jasmine said. She continued swimming towards the shore.  
“You're not a very good swimmer.” Tapu Koko observed.  
“I’d like to...see you try.” Jasmine sputtered. After what he had just done, Jasmine was becoming more and more wary about befriending Tapu Koko.  
“I think I'll stick to flying.” Tapu Koko said nervously. Jasmine crawled onto the pier, exhausted. She felt the rising sun warming her, drying her clothing and hair. “You gonna get up soon or what?” Tapu Koko asked.  
“I've only been lying here for a moment, and I don't think you've ever tried swimming through ocean water, but it's exhausting.” Jasmine said breathlessly.  
“I don't need to sleep like you humans. Thank Arceus for natural regeneration.” he said.  
“Too bad he couldn't give you the ability to be humble.” Jasmine said irritably. Her exhaustion was making her short tempered. “I'm not sleeping until I stop Lusamine.” she thought. She slowly stood up, her muscles trembling.  
“Are you okay?” Tapu Koko asked. Jasmine nodded. “Oh no, Tapu Koko, you're getting attached...to a human, no less.”  
“What?” Jasmine asked.  
“Nothing.” he said.

“Right, how do we get to...whatever ruins Tapu Lele lives in? The map is soaked right now.” Jasmine said.  
“First of all, Tapu Lele lives in the Ruins of Life. Second of all, I'll be right back.” Tapu Koko said, flying into the air. A few moments later, he flew back down. “Okay, we have to pass through this ‘city’. In the city, there's a path that leads to a huge tunnel we have to walk through and we'll be at the Ruins of Life.” he explained. “Sweet Arceus, these islands sure have changed.” he muttered. They walked through the city and quickly realized that Aether Paradise had already taken over Akala Island as well, or at least the city. A group of three employees appeared to be patrolling the street ahead. Jasmine and Tapu Koko ducked behind a wall and could overhear one of them in front.  
“I've been informed that a girl with Tapu Koko is attempting to find the other Tapus and stop us. Lusamine wants us to defeat her and capture the Tapus at all costs. Faba ordered us to wait here.”  
“Looks like we won't have to look far, she's already here.” one of the others said, peering behind the wall. 

“Tapu Koko, you're not strong enough to fight yet. We need to run.” Jasmine said.  
“No, we don't and I'm not weak!” Tapu Koko said stubbornly. The three Aether Paradise employees threw their Pokéballs, releasing their Pokémon, which were more Ultra Beasts.  
“Attack, all of you!” a woman shouted at the Pokémon. A tall thin, white, bipedal insect like creature with long antennae that fanned behind it like hair, jumped forward. It began to repeatedly throw punches and kicks at Tapu Koko. He used the bird mask attached to his arms as shields, before picking up the creature by one of its legs, swinging it around a few times and throwing it against the wall of a building, defeating it. The other two beasts stepped back. “You idiots, fight!” the woman shouted. A strange, small creature that looked like a warrior made of origami paper stepped forward swiftly, attacked Tapu Koko with its flat katana like arms leaving him bloodied with several cuts. Tapu Koko shocked the beast, discharging a large amount of electricity until it collapsed. “Attack the girl!” the woman shouted at the third beast, that resembled a strange, floating, faceless jellyfish. Instead of approaching Jasmine, it moved towards the people from Aether Paradise. A woman pushed a button on her device, sending a strange energy surge through the beast from a cuff attached to one of its tentacles. It turned around and lunged towards Jasmine. Tapu Koko at the last second pushed Jasmine out of the way, then threw the beast onto the ground, causing it to flee.  
“Ha, told you I could win.” Tapu Koko said to Jasmine. The woman released three more beasts.  
“Attack, you stupid beasts!” the woman shouted. An Ultra Beast approached Tapu Koko. It was small, reptilian, purple and pink, with blue, malicious eyes, long tail and three spikes on its head, the middle spike had a small, thin nozzle. It laughed in high pitched shrieks, hovering in circles around Tapu Koko. He swiftly punched it, knocking it backward. The beast glared at him and shot a viscous, purple liquid from the nozzle on its head. Tapu Koko almost instantly looked dizzy and swayed as if he would fall. The small beast laughed once again.  
“Poison. I can't fight anymore; unfortunately, we have to retreat. Start running, I'll follow you.” Tapu Koko said, turning to Jasmine. Jasmine nodded and ran as fast as possible. Tapu Koko followed Jasmine.  
“Get them!” the woman shouted.

“Where are we running to?” Jasmine asked breathlessly as they ran.  
“Just follow me.” Tapu Koko said. They came towards a path that lead to a huge tunnel.  
“We're being followed.” Jasmine said.  
“Obviously. We just need to get into the tunnel.” he said. When they entered the tunnel, Jasmine spotted a small dead end corridor that they could hide in. She pulled Tapu Koko into it and they watched as the members of Aether Paradise ran past them. After waiting a few minutes, they decided to continue to make their way to the Ruins of Life.  
“I think they're gone.” Jasmine said.  
“Thank Arceus.” Tapu Koko said, breathing a sigh of relief. He suddenly collapsed.  
“Oh my gosh, Tapu Koko!” Jasmine said, shocked. She picked him up, he leaned against her shoulder, his eyes half closed. “Are you okay?” she asked.  
“It's just the poison. Tapu Lele has healing powers. We just need to find her.” Tapu Koko said weakly. Jasmine took a flashlight out of her backpack and turned it on.  
“The batteries are almost dead, but it'll have to do for now.” Jasmine continued walking for another half an hour, when she saw a light at the end of the tunnel.  
“Thank Arceus. I really hate this tunnel.” Tapu Koko said weakly. Jasmine nodded.


	6. Tapu Lele the Healer

Jasmine watched as the ferry drifted by. She knew that she needed to get to the shore fast, since she wasn't a good swimmer and the water was colder than she had expected. “Tapu...Koko, where...are you?” she gasped.  
“Relax, I'm right here.” Tapu Koko replied, flying a few feet above the water. “You know, I just realized you could've just asked me to fight, you didn't have to swim.” he said.  
“Well, considering that...you got us into this mess...in the first place...I don't really...trust you.” Jasmine said. She continued swimming towards the shore.  
“You're not a very good swimmer.” Tapu Koko observed.  
“I’d like to...see you try.” Jasmine sputtered. After what he had just done, Jasmine was becoming more and more wary about befriending Tapu Koko.  
“I think I'll stick to flying.” Tapu Koko said nervously. Jasmine crawled onto the pier, exhausted. She felt the rising sun warming her, drying her clothing and hair. “You gonna get up soon or what?” Tapu Koko asked.  
“I've only been lying here for a moment, and I don't think you've ever tried swimming through ocean water, but it's exhausting.” Jasmine said breathlessly.  
“I don't need to sleep like you humans. Thank Arceus for natural regeneration.” he said.  
“Too bad he couldn't give you the ability to be humble.” Jasmine said irritably. Her exhaustion was making her short tempered. “I'm not sleeping until I stop Lusamine.” she thought. She slowly stood up, her muscles trembling.  
“Are you okay?” Tapu Koko asked. Jasmine nodded. “Oh no, Tapu Koko, you're getting attached...to a human, no less.”  
“What?” Jasmine asked.  
“Nothing.” he said.

“Right, how do we get to...whatever ruins Tapu Lele lives in? The map is soaked right now.” Jasmine said.  
“First of all, Tapu Lele lives in the Ruins of Life. Second of all, I'll be right back.” Tapu Koko said, flying into the air. A few moments later, he flew back down. “Okay, we have to pass through this ‘city’. In the city, there's a path that leads to a huge tunnel we have to walk through and we'll be at the Ruins of Life.” he explained. “Sweet Arceus, these islands sure have changed.” he muttered. They walked through the city and quickly realized that Aether Paradise had already taken over Akala Island as well, or at least the city. A group of three employees appeared to be patrolling the street ahead. Jasmine and Tapu Koko ducked behind a wall and could overhear one of them in front.  
“I've been informed that a girl with Tapu Koko is attempting to find the other Tapus and stop us. Lusamine wants us to defeat her and capture the Tapus at all costs. Faba ordered us to wait here.”  
“Looks like we won't have to look far, she's already here.” one of the others said, peering behind the wall. 

“Tapu Koko, you're not strong enough to fight yet. We need to run.” Jasmine said.  
“No, we don't and I'm not weak!” Tapu Koko said stubbornly. The three Aether Paradise employees threw their Pokéballs, releasing their Pokémon, which were more Ultra Beasts.  
“Attack, all of you!” a woman shouted at the Pokémon. A tall thin, white, bipedal insect like creature with long antennae that fanned behind it like hair, jumped forward. It began to repeatedly throw punches and kicks at Tapu Koko. He used the bird mask attached to his arms as shields, before picking up the creature by one of its legs, swinging it around a few times and throwing it against the wall of a building, defeating it. The other two beasts stepped back. “You idiots, fight!” the woman shouted. A strange, small creature that looked like a warrior made of origami paper stepped forward swiftly, attacked Tapu Koko with its flat katana like arms leaving him bloodied with several cuts. Tapu Koko shocked the beast, discharging a large amount of electricity until it collapsed. “Attack the girl!” the woman shouted at the third beast, that resembled a strange, floating, faceless jellyfish. Instead of approaching Jasmine, it moved towards the people from Aether Paradise. A woman pushed a button on her device, sending a strange energy surge through the beast from a cuff attached to one of its tentacles. It turned around and lunged towards Jasmine. Tapu Koko at the last second pushed Jasmine out of the way, then threw the beast onto the ground, causing it to flee.  
“Ha, told you I could win.” Tapu Koko said to Jasmine. The woman released three more beasts.  
“Attack, you stupid beasts!” the woman shouted. An Ultra Beast approached Tapu Koko. It was small, reptilian, purple and pink, with blue, malicious eyes, long tail and three spikes on its head, the middle spike had a small, thin nozzle. It laughed in high pitched shrieks, hovering in circles around Tapu Koko. He swiftly punched it, knocking it backward. The beast glared at him and shot a viscous, purple liquid from the nozzle on its head. Tapu Koko almost instantly looked dizzy and swayed as if he would fall. The small beast laughed once again.  
“Poison. I can't fight anymore; unfortunately, we have to retreat. Start running, I'll follow you.” Tapu Koko said, turning to Jasmine. Jasmine nodded and ran as fast as possible. Tapu Koko followed Jasmine.  
“Get them!” the woman shouted.

“Where are we running to?” Jasmine asked breathlessly as they ran.  
“Just follow me.” Tapu Koko said. They came towards a path that lead to a huge tunnel.  
“We're being followed.” Jasmine said.  
“Obviously. We just need to get into the tunnel.” he said. When they entered the tunnel, Jasmine spotted a small dead end corridor that they could hide in. She pulled Tapu Koko into it and they watched as the members of Aether Paradise ran past them. After waiting a few minutes, they decided to continue to make their way to the Ruins of Life.  
“I think they're gone.” Jasmine said.  
“Thank Arceus.” Tapu Koko said, breathing a sigh of relief. He suddenly collapsed.  
“Oh my gosh, Tapu Koko!” Jasmine said, shocked. She picked him up, he leaned against her shoulder, his eyes half closed. “Are you okay?” she asked.  
“It's just the poison. Tapu Lele has healing powers. We just need to find her.” Tapu Koko said weakly. Jasmine took a flashlight out of her backpack and turned it on.  
“The batteries are almost dead, but it'll have to do for now.” Jasmine continued walking for another half an hour, when she saw a light at the end of the tunnel.  
“Thank Arceus. I really hate this tunnel.” Tapu Koko said weakly. Jasmine nodded.


	7. The Tapu's Pride

When they reached the city again, Jasmine looked around from their hiding place behind an abandoned building. Unfortunately, there were still two members of Aether Paradise waiting around the city. To Jasmine’s surprise, Faba was also there. “I want you to be on high alert for a girl, Tapu Koko, and Tapu Lele. They are a threat to our important work.” Faba said. Tapu Koko glared at all three of them, clenching his fists in anger. It didn't take Tapu Lele’s mind reading powers to realize what he was planning.

“Tapu Koko, don't fight them, you’re outnumbered.” Jasmine whispered.

“I think you've forgotten that I’m a legend.” Tapu Koko said proudly, puffing out his chest.

“That doesn't mean you can be reckless.” Tapu Lele whispered. But it was too late, Tapu Koko had already raced toward Faba and the others from Aether Paradise.

“You stupid humans think that you'll be able to stop the Magnificent Tapu Koko?!” he shouted. Faba pulled out some kind of gun and fired it, deploying a net which captured Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko quickly plummeted to the ground, unsuccessfully struggling to free himself. 

“It's pointless to fight, Almighty Tapu Koko, this net is designed in a way that renders your powers completely useless.” Faba said. He suddenly pulled out a knife and cut into Tapu Koko’s chest, causing him to bleed. Faba then collected his blood in a small vile. 

 

Tapu Lele shouted in fury. She stood in front of Faba with a look of ferocity in her eyes. Using her psychic powers, she flung Faba around, slamming him into the ground. Jasmine watched from afar, shocked at how brutal Tapu Lele could be. Faba looked badly beaten and terrified as he once again retreated, the other two Aether Paradise members following him. “You won't get away that easily!” Tapu Lele shouted, as she began to chase them, or more specifically, Faba. 

“Tapu Lele, stop! There's no point in chasing him. We need to find the other Tapus. We’re running out of time.” Jasmine said. Tapu Lele suddenly stopped. The look of fury in her eyes died, replaced by a look of horror.

“What have I done?” she asked herself.

“You just attacked him, big deal.” Tapu Koko said. “Now can you get me out of this net?!” he asked impatiently. Jasmine freed him from the net and to her shock, the wound on his chest was still bleeding heavily. Meanwhile, Tapu Lele still seemed upset at herself.

“Every time I fight, I lose control no matter what. And I don't enjoy fighting to begin with.” she sighed.

 

“I'm bleeding pretty heavily, do you mind healing me?” Tapu Koko asked impatiently. Tapu Lele nodded and placed her hand on his forehead.

“Why would they want to collect your blood?” Jasmine asked.

“Humans used to believe that Tapu blood contains our elemental power and could be used to obtain said power. For the record, that isn't true, it's just blood. Of course, no human ever tested this theory for incredibly obvious reasons.” Tapu Koko said.

“The same human has also collected my blood. Although, he didn't seem to be sure why he was ordered to collect it.” Tapu Lele said. Jasmine and Tapu Koko didn't seem to hear her.

“Would some humans still believe that myth?” Jasmine asked. Tapu Koko shrugged.

“I can't say how far human stupidity goes.” he said.

“Humans aren't stupid. Well…not all humans are stupid.” Jasmine said.

“I agree with Jasmine, without her, you probably would've been captured by now.” Tapu Lele said. “You're reckless, Tapu Koko, you think you can't lose.” she said.

“Correction, I  wish I couldn't lose.” he said.

“We should focus and find a boat.” Jasmine said.

 

Jasmine walked over to the pier, the Tapus following. “We need to find a boat we can steal. It'll have to have the keys in it, which might be easier said than done.” Jasmine said.

“What about this one, _The_ _Tapu’s Pride_? I like the name.” Tapu Koko said. Jasmine looked at the boat he was pointing at and saw that the keys were already in the ignition.

“Well, I guess this is our boat. Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, I'm going to need you to navigate.” she said.

“Of course.” said Tapu Lele. Jasmine turned the key in the ignition, starting the boat. She backed out from the pier slowly, trying not to hit anything. 

“Can you go any faster?” Tapu Koko asked impatiently.

“Just give me a second to get away from the pier. I don't want to hit anything.” Jasmine said. She pushed the accelerator forward fast causing them to speed ahead then lurching left and right as she jerked the steering wheel. “Too fast!” she shouted, killing the engine.

“That was nauseating.” Tapu Koko said weakly, leaning over the side of the boat. His head feather drooped and he looked physically sick.

“Sorry, I don't really know how to drive a boat.” Jasmine said. 

“It's fine, but please be more careful.” Tapu Lele said softly. Jasmine nodded.

“From now on, I'm navigating from the air. It seems less dangerous.” Tapu Koko said. “Okay, go forward.” Jasmine nodded, started the engine and trying again.

 

For a while, things seemed to be going well. “Turn! You're about to hit something!” Tapu Koko shouted. Jasmine swerved away from a buoy. A few minutes later, they had almost reached the shore of Ula‘ula Island. Tapu Koko shouted something, but Jasmine couldn't hear what he was saying due to a sudden gust of wind.

“We're about to hit something!” Tapu Lele cried in alarm. Jasmine tried to swerve, but the water was too shallow, causing them to hit a huge boulder. Jasmine flew into the steering wheel and then backwards, landing on top of Tapu Lele.

“Sorry.” she said, standing up.

“It's alright, I'm just glad you're not injured.” Tapu Lele said.

“It looks like  _ The Tapu’s Pride _ has been shattered. I think we're going to need to find another boat.” Tapu Koko said.

“Well, right now we need to find Tapu Bulu.” Jasmine said, jumping down from the wrecked boat and wading onto the shore.


	8. The Third Tapu

“This isn’t exactly where we were planning on going, but it does get us closer to the Ruins of Abundance.” Tapu Lele said. Jasmine looked at the map.

“Do either of you know exactly how to find the Ruins of Abundance? For some reason, this map doesn't say exactly where they are.” Jasmine said.

“The thing is, the desert changes every day and Arceus knows how much it's changed in...however long we've been trapped in our respective ruins. How long have we been trapped in those ruins anyway?” Tapu Koko asked. Tapu Lele looked nervous. “You're not going to tell me, are you?” Tapu Koko asked.

“As Tapu Koko was saying, the desert changes, which makes it confusing to navigate.” Tapu Lele said, clearly trying change the subject.

“Also, humans easily lose their minds.” Tapu Koko said. 

“Don't tell her that!” Tapu Lele said angrily.

“Just being honest.” Tapu he said calmly.

“W-what do you mean by losing their minds?” Jasmine asked nervously.

“What do you think I mean? Many humans who try to find Tapu Bulu end up being lost, since the desert changes and there's also the constant raging sandstorm and the scorching heat. Anyway, humans wander aimlessly through the desert, slowly losing their memories until they can't even remember who they are and inevitably die.” Tapu Koko explained.

“Oh...that sounds...horrible.” Jasmine said nervously.

“I've seen it, and as much as I don't care about most humans, it's not pleasant.” Tapu Koko said.

_ “Most?” _ Jasmine thought.

“Don't worry, you won’t lose your mind. We'd have to be lost there for at least a week.” Tapu Lele reassured her. Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief.

“But how do humans even lose their memories in the desert?” she asked.

“It's magic.” Tapu Koko said, shrugging. “Honestly, I'm surprised that, considering the circumstances, you're questioning this.” he said.

 

When they entered the desert, Jasmine felt the searing heat against her skin. The air was so hot she could barely breath. The sand swirled around her, getting in her eyes, making it hard to see. She began to hear something; it sounded as if someone were whispering. “Do you hear that?” she asked.

“Hear what?” Tapu Koko asked.

“It sounds like voices.” she said.

“It's just the wind blowing across the sand.” Tapu Lele reassured her.

_ “Well, at least it's not completely silent.” _ Jasmine thought. She saw that Tapu Lele was staring at her. “Anyway, how are we going to navigate this?” Jasmine asked.

“I bet you two wish you knew someone who could fly up and navigate from the air.” Tapu Koko said. “Someone with strikingly handsome orange feathers. Someone with the ability to control lightning. Someone who is magnificent. Someone who-”

“Tapu Koko, we know you're talking about yourself.” Tapu Lele sighed.

“Then I'll fly up and find the Ruins of Abundance.” Tapu Koko said, flying into the air.

“I love Tapu Koko, but he can be a bit of a pain at times.” Tapu Lele sighed.

“Like now?” Jasmine asked.

“You just have to give him a second chance.” Tapu Lele said.

“Why do you keep saying that?” Jasmine asked.

 

Just then, Tapu Koko collapsed into the sand dune right in front of them. “What are we talking about?” he asked.

“Nothing you would be interested in. Anyway, did you see the ruins?” Tapu Lele asked.

“Unfortunately, no. The stupid desert wind kept blowing me back. And not to mention, the sand keeps getting in my eyes, making it hard to see. I'm trying again.” Tapu Koko said, once again flying into the sand filled air. He quickly fell back into the sand dune. “Sweet Arceus, I really HATE this desert!” he said angrily, wiping the sand from his eyes.

“You and me both.” Jasmine said. She noticed a clump of ferns and flowering plants. “It's strange that those plants are growing even though there's no water. It's also weird that there's an entire trail of them.” she said out loud.

“That's what you notice? Plants?” Tapu Koko asked. Jasmine and Tapu Lele ignored him.

“Tapu Bulu can grow plants at will.” Tapu Lele explained.

“And that's how we find Tapu Bulu.” Jasmine said.

“You're very clever Jasmine.” Tapu Lele said, nodding.

“Anyone could’ve figured that out.” Tapu Koko scoffed. Tapu Lele stared at him.

“It seems as though you never realized that.” she said.

“GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!” Tapu Koko shouted. “Sweet Arceus, ever heard of keeping to yourself!?” he asked defensively.

“I'm sorry.” Tapu Lele said quietly.

“Well, sorry doesn't solve anything. Can you think of one time when that magically fixed everything?!” he asked, glaring at Tapu Lele. Tapu Lele stared at him, but quickly looked away.

_ “Why is he so angry all of the sudden?” _ Jasmine thought. Night had fallen but the desert was 3still hot as ever, and the sandstorm continued to rage. Jasmine was exhausted, but she refused to stop.

“Jasmine, you seem exhausted. Please just rest for a moment.” Tapu Lele said.

“I'm not slowing us down.” Jasmine said in a determined voice.

“Thank Arceus.” Tapu Koko muttered. Tapu Lele looked at Jasmine, placed her hand on her forehead and healed her.

“Thanks.” she suddenly saw something in the distance, it was a large building made of stone. “The Ruins of Abundance.” she said to herself. She began running towards the building, Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele following her.

 

When Jasmine entered the ruins, she was surprised to see so much vegetation. Vines creeped up the walls, grass and moss covered the floor, and flowers bloomed almost everywhere. Jasmine had drawn her attention to a curtain of leaves. Before she could say anything, the vines creeping up the walls started moving and began to grab at them. Tapu Lele summoned a blue shield made from psychic energy to protect them. She covered herself and Tapu Koko, but unfortunately missed Jasmine. Jasmine couldn't breathe as vines began constricting her. The more she struggled, the tighter the vines became. “Tapu Bulu! Stop, you'll kill her!” Tapu Lele shouted. The vines stopped tightening around Jasmine, but still held her. The curtain of leaves unfolded, revealing Tapu Bulu. 

 

One of the most notable features of Tapu Bulu was he was larger and a lot more bulky than the other two. His huge horns shown tall from a red wooden shell on his head covered in black and white designs that seemed to act as protection from the sun’s wrath. He had hooves that were golden, like the color of his tail, which looked like a bell, but made no sound. He had a large nose ring made of silver that gleamed as he glared down at Jasmine. “What is this human doing here?” Tapu Bulu’s voice was low, quiet, and monotone.

“Let her go.” Tapu Lele said. The vines released Jasmine, causing her to gasp for air.

“My name is Jasmine and I'm here because it was prophesied that I am to befriend the four Tapus and save Alola.” she said breathlessly, standing up. Tapu Bulu chuckled to himself, it was low and almost emotionless, just like his speech.

“You are the Chosen One? I expected-”

“I know. I know. You expected someone more powerful or something like that.” Jasmine interrupted.

“Alola isn't in any danger, I'm under no obligation to help you.” Tapu Bulu said.

“You want that to be true, but it’s not. You can't escape the prophecy.” Tapu Lele said.

“An insane woman named Lusamine is taking over Alola.” Jasmine explained. Tapu Bulu seemed surprised, but quickly tried to hide it.

“I was unaware.” he said.

“Maybe, if you actually thought for once, you would've made that connection. Wasn’t this prophesied over four thousand years ago?” Tapu Koko asked, pointing at the pendant around Jasmine’s neck.

 

“Wait, this prophecy is over four thousand years old?” Jasmine asked, shocked. Tapu Lele nodded.

“Over four thousand years ago, it was prophesied that a girl from Melemele Island would befriend the four Tapus. We waited for a thousand years, but even though there was the War Against the Ultra Beasts, the prophecy was not fulfilled. We thought that the prophecy had been false.” she said.

“Ultra Beasts? Tapu Koko, didn't you say those strange Pokémon we fought are Ultra Beasts?” Jasmine asked.

“You're just now noticing?” Tapu Koko asked. Jasmine ignored this remark.

“But how? They're from another world. They couldn't have come back, could they?” Tapu Lele asked herself. “They’re vicious and they'll destroy everyone and everything. We had to fight them thousands of years ago. It was terrible, many humans died.” she said, shuddering.

“And we almost died, but that isn't important or anything.” Tapu Bulu said sarcastically. The others took no notice of what he had said.

“Lusamine seems to be capturing them, and trust me for once, this will not go well at all. Even we can't communicate with these creatures.” Tapu Koko said.

“That's another reason we need to hurry. Please, Tapu Bulu, I need your help.” Jasmine pleaded.

“I still won't help you.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Well, you always were weak.” Tapu Koko chided. 

 

Tapu Bulu turned around, narrowing his eyes at Tapu Koko. “You think I'm weak?” he asked, his voice dripping with hostility. The red streak in his irises became darker as he became more and more angry.

“You couldn't win a fight even if your opponent surrendered.” Tapu Koko scoffed. Tapu Bulu didn't say anything, but used his power to control a vine, grabbing Tapu Koko and slamming him against the wall repeatedly. Tapu Koko broke free from the vine and shot a bolt of lightning, which barely affected Tapu Bulu. Jasmine was frozen in shock.

“Arceus warned us never to fight!” Tapu Lele said. But neither Tapu Koko nor Tapu Bulu were willing to listen to her. Tapu Koko tried to fight back, forming a ball of electricity between his hands and throwing it, but was unsuccessful. Tapu Bulu slammed into Tapu Koko with his horns, leaving two large wounds in his chest. Tapu Koko slammed into Tapu Bulu, who fought back by strangling Tapu Koko with a vine. Tapu Koko tried to break free, but the vine kept getting tighter and tighter.

“I surrender.” he said weakly. The vine released him. Tapu Koko had lost the fight.

“Who is weak now?” Tapu Bulu asked with a look of triumph on his face. “In fact, you seem much weaker than I recall. Have you been in catatonic state for the past few thousand years or something?” Tapu Bulu asked sarcastically.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Tapu Koko said.

“You idiot!” Tapu Bulu shouted, glaring at Tapu Koko.

“That explains why you were so weakened by the poison. Do you have any idea of the negative effects this had on your powers?” Tapu Lele asked.

“No, what's the big deal?” Tapu Koko asked.

“When near death, resting in catatonic state for a short period of time can save your life, but when you did this unnecessarily, you risked losing your powers forever. You got lucky. It will take time and training, but you will regain your full power soon enough.” Tapu Lele said. “But ignoring that temporarily, why would you fight each other like that?” she asked. She healed Tapu Koko and Tapu Bulu.

“I had to put him in his place.” Tapu Bulu explained calmly.

“You could've killed him!” Jasmine said.

“It would take more than that to kill me. And besides, I could've won.” Tapu Koko said.

“No, you couldn't. Sometimes, you just have to accept that you have weaknesses like everyone else.” Jasmine said.

“I have to agree with Jasmine.” Tapu Lele said, nodding.

“You always take her side.” Tapu Koko said angrily. “She's just a human!” he shouted. Jasmine sighed.

“She’s contributed more than you have so far!” Tapu Lele said angrily. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was saying. “I'm sorry.” she said.

 

“I have decided that I will join you, Jasmine.” Tapu Bulu said. “Damaging Tapu Koko’s ego is no small feat, considering how large it's become.” Tapu Koko glared at them.

“I didn't mean to injure his pride.” Jasmine said. Tapu Lele stared at Tapu Koko.

“Stop hiding your emotions.” she said. 

“Just drop it.” he said quietly, looking at Tapu Lele sadly.

“Do you have any idea what they're talking about?” Jasmine asked Tapu Bulu. Tapu Bulu looked at her with a smug look in his eyes.

“Well, most likely-” Tapu Koko suddenly tackled him. Tapu Lele used her telekinesis to separate them.

“Enough!” she shouted. “We have to find Tapu Fini and save Alola, you can’t keep fighting with each other.” she said. Tapu Bulu summoned an entire tree with small pink blossoms forming on its branches.

“Perhaps reuniting the four of us isn't a good idea. In theory, there was a time when the four of us could work together, but like cherry blossoms, our relationship wilted and we drifted apart over a short period of time.” As he said this, the blossoms wilted and fell to the ground, and the tree withdrew itself, growing in reverse and disappearing.

“Well, reuniting you is part of the prophecy.” Jasmine said.

“Tapu Bulu has always been pessimistic. I've never really understood why, and I can read minds.” Tapu Lele said.

“Pessimistic?” Jasmine repeated.

“What she means is, he's always been this negative.” Tapu Koko explained.

“I'm not pessimistic.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Yeah, right. That's like saying I didn't invent the word ‘Magnificent’.” Tapu Koko said.

“You didn't.” said Tapu Bulu.

“Wait, I didn't?” Tapu Koko asked. He looked at Tapu Lele.

“You didn't.”

 

“I can lead us out of the desert, I know the only true path.” Tapu Bulu said. As they walked through the desert, Tapu Koko sighed impatiently.

“This is too slow. I'll just fly overhead.” Without waiting for a response, he flew into the air. Moments later he crashed into a sand dune. He attempted to fly off eleven more times before giving up, shouting in fury. “STUPID DESERT!!! STUPID SANDSTORM!!! STUPID WIND!!! DOES LIFE HATE ME!? FIRST, WE'RE BANISHED, THEN I LOSE MY POWERS!!! COME AT ME WORLD, I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME!!!”

“Can't you calm him down?” Jasmine asked Tapu Lele.

“He's done this many times before. It's best to let him work it out himself.” she said. This continued for about five minutes until Tapu Koko began to calm down.

“If I had visible ears, I'd shove cactus spines into them just so I didn't have to listen to you.” Tapu Bulu said angrily to Tapu Koko.

“Shut up!” Tapu Koko shouted angrily.

“Your tantrums don't scare me.” Tapu Bulu said. Tapu Koko glared at him, but seemed to realize that he couldn't win and looked away. Jasmine looked at him sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” she asked. Tapu Koko seemed surprised by the gesture.

“Yes, I forgot what made me angry in the first place.” he said. Jasmine was about to reply, but Tapu Lele nudged her in the side and shook her head.


	9. The Ruins of Hope

They worked their way to a city, where they saw the pier. “Right, we need to steal another boat since, well...we crashed the last one.” Jasmine said.

“Let me guess, it was Tapu Koko’s fault.” Tapu Bulu said. Tapu Koko glared at him.

“Actually, it was my fault.” Jasmine said. “But that isn't important. What is important is working our way to Poni Island and finding Tapu Fini.” she said. When they finally managed to find a boat with keys, Jasmine started the boat and pulled out of the pier. “I'm actually getting better at this.” Jasmine muttered to herself.

“Once again, I'll be navigating from the air.” Tapu Koko said.

“Please be a bit more careful this time. I don't mean to criticize you, but please be more careful.” Tapu Lele asked.

“Got it.” Jasmine said.

 

By the time they had reached Poni Island, it was morning. “Tapu Koko, can you fly ahead and make sure that no one from Aether Paradise is around?” Jasmine asked. The large rock island that supported the huge white facility was only minutes, ironically, from the Ruins of Hope. 

“On it. I'm the Master of Stealth.” Tapu Koko said proudly, flying off. After a few minutes, he flew back. “Unfortunately, this place is infested with people from Aether Paradise, and I am almost certain that they didn't see me. Almost.” he said, his eyes quickly darting back and forth.

“They saw you, didn't they?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“I never said that I was the best at being stealthy.” Tapu Koko said.

“Yes, you did.” said Tapu Bulu.

“Well...those stupid Aether Paradise people got lucky.” Tapu Koko said. Tapu Lele glared at him.

“Don't lie.” she said fiercely.

“Okay, fine. I was careless. Just don't give me that death glare again.” Tapu Koko shuddered.

“Looks like we'll have to fight our way through.” Tapu Bulu said.

“I don't think that violence is the answer.” Jasmine said.

“Well, we have three options: option one, go around the entire island. Option two, my personal favorite, fight our way past Aether Paradise and finally, option three, try to get a bit closer to the shore where the Ruins of Hope are before they find us.” Tapu Koko said.

“I like the sound of option three.” Jasmine said.

“That would mean driving through a large coral reef, which is dangerous. Not to mention, the large amount of very sharp lava rocks.” Tapu Lele explained.

“What about driving around the entire island?” Jasmine asked.

“That would take several hours, we don't have that much time.” Tapu Bulu said.

“True.” Jasmine said, thinking hard. “Then I guess we have to fight our way through.”

“Yes! I've been waiting for a chance to fight again.” Tapu Koko said. The other three stared at him. “What? I just like the thrill of the fight.” he said. “I'm not exactly helping my case, am I?”

 

The four of them jumped onto the dock, they counted ten people from Aether Paradise waiting for them in silence. Faba stepped forward. “Hello Chosen One. Lusam-I mean I expected you'd come for Tapu Fini. Not to mention, your spy did a terrible job of remaining hidden. It gave us enough time to prepare.” he said smugly. “Attack!” he shouted at the Aether Paradise employees. Three of them held Pokéballs, two held strange weapons that looked like thin, black, metal sticks and five of them, including Faba, held handguns.

“This isn't the hardest thing we've dealt with over the years.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, you two fight, I'll do my best to defend Jasmine.” Tapu Lele said, creating a shield. Tapu Bulu summoned a vine, which grabbed an Aether Paradise employee and threw her into the ocean before she could release her Pokémon. Tapu Koko discharged electricity at a man, causing him to collapse, unconscious and charred. One of the other Aether Paradise employees fired his gun, the bullet just barely missing Tapu Bulu.

“Can't you idiots shoot straight?!” Faba shouted.

“Sir, you could join in the fight. You do have a gun.” one of the others said.

“This is for self defense only. Besides, what if something were to happen to me, Faba, one of the most important members of Aether Paradise?” Faba asked nervously, standing back. One of the Aether Paradise employees holding one of the metal rods fired his weapon. It shot out a long white cord, hitting Tapu Lele and wrapping around her, causing her to drop the shield. The white cord began to glow, Tapu Lele let out horrible screams of pain. She struggled against the cord, but it just glowed brighter and brighter, her screams of pain becoming more intense. Jasmine stepped forward to help her, but the man fired again and another white cord wrapped itself around her arms, glowing brighter and burning Jasmine’s skin as she began to scream. Tapu Koko meanwhile, was dealing with a woman who had a gun. There was a loud bang and a bullet hole appeared in Tapu Koko’s arm, oozing blood. Tapu Koko picked up the woman by the arm and flew into the sky before throwing her onto the dock with a sickening thud. Tapu Bulu found himself engaged in a battle with two Ultra Beasts, which he seemed to be able to handle. In the chaos a third Ultra Beast began to attack the people from Aether Paradise. Tapu Koko suddenly rushed towards the man who had ensnared Jasmine and Tapu Lele. He created a ball of electricity between his hands and threw it towards the man, who collapsed onto the dock, moaning in agony before falling into a state of unconsciousness. Tapu Koko took the weapon and snapped it in half, setting Jasmine and Tapu Lele free but leaving behind several severe burns. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and another bullet hole appeared in Tapu Koko’s chest. Faba stood in front of them, the gun pointed at Tapu Koko. Tapu Bulu turned around and confronted Faba, rushing towards him, hooves pointed towards Faba’s ribcage. Faba was frozen with fear. Upon impact, Faba flew backwards, dropping the gun into the water and lay there doubled over. Blood trickled from his mouth as he somehow managed to stand up and crawled into the Aether Paradise boat and sped away. The other members of Aether Paradise picked up their injured and retreated into the last Aether Paradise boat.

 

“Is everyone okay?” Tapu Lele asked hoarsely. She was shaking but able to use her healing powers on herself, the burn marks disappearing.

“My arms are burned pretty badly.” Jasmine said. Tapu Lele placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. The burns marks slowly faded, barely leaving a trace.

“I have a few wounds from the beasts but nothing serious.” Tapu Bulu said. Tapu Lele placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

“I need a little help...over here.” Tapu Koko said weakly, trembling from blood loss. He collapsed onto the dock, unconscious. 

“I-is he...dead?” Jasmine asked fearfully. Tapu Lele didn't reply and looked at the bullet holes in his chest and his arm, which were still bleeding heavily. Using her psychic powers, she removed the two bullets.

“No, but that weapon did much more damage than I expected. Jasmine, I need your help, immediately.” Tapu Lele said seriously.

“Me? But I don't know anything about healing.” Jasmine said nervously.

“I just need you to apply pressure to the wounds. Now.” she said. Jasmine gently placed her hands on Tapu Koko’s wounds, feeling his warm blood as it seeped onto her palms. Tears welled up her eyes as Tapu Koko’s breathing became more shallow and his pulse began to slow. “Press down harder, you need to stop the bleeding.” Tapu Lele said to Jasmine.

“I don't want to hurt him anymore than he already is.” Jasmine protested, choking up.

“He will die if we don't stop the bleeding!” Tapu Lele shouted. Jasmine pressed down as hard as she could while Tapu Lele repeatedly used her healing powers on Tapu Koko. The wounds slowly closed, leaving clots of blood. Tapu Koko opened his eyes.

“Oh sweet Arceus, please tell me all this blood isn't just mine.” he said weakly.

“It is.” Tapu Bulu said, using a vine to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“Wait, Tapu Bulu, are you crying?” Tapu Koko asked.

“No, I was merely...I was…oh fine, I suppose I was slightly emotional.” Tapu Bulu admitted, embarrassed.

“It was weird, I just felt so calm, and suddenly, I saw this blinding light and I heard some kind of voice calling me away.” Tapu Koko said as Tapu Lele cleaned the blood from him. Jasmine felt tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered her mother's death.

“Jasmine, I’m sorry I was so hard on you. I know that you're afraid of death, but I needed you to help me save his life.” Tapu Lele said.

“It’s okay. I shouldn't have reacted that way.” Jasmine said.

“We need to wait a few minutes until you're completely healed, Tapu Koko, you lost a lot of blood.” Tapu Lele said.

“Can't you just use your healing powers on him again?” Jasmine asked.

“No, I could only heal the damage done to the skin and muscle, Tapu Koko’s natural regeneration will make up for his loss of blood.” Tapu Lele explained. “I just don't understand, how could this small piece of metal do so much damage?” she asked, examining the bullet.

“It’s a bullet.” Jasmine said. “It comes from a weapon called a gun. I don't really know how it works, but when someone fires a gun, it shoots these bullets really fast. Most humans are easily killed from being shot in the chest.” she explained. Tapu Lele was rendered speechless.

 

The walk to the beach of volcanic rocks where Tapu Fini lived was uneventful. As they neared the entrance of the ruins, they could hear Tapu Fini’s voice as it reverberated from the walls of the ruins. “Tapu Koko, if I ever see you again, I'll make you wish you had never been created!” she said angrily. When they entered, Jasmine stood in water up to her waist. They saw Tapu Fini standing in the center of the ruins. She had thin, black body with white markings, webbed hands that ended in three purple claw-like fingers and long pale blue hair. She was surrounded by a purple wooden shell that functioned like a clam shell, but looked more like a swordfish, it had more black and white designs on it. With a flick of her webbed hand, she controlled a jet of water that zoomed around the ruins.

“Nice to hear you still have a grudge against me.” Tapu Koko said sarcastically. Tapu Fini turned around and narrowed her eyes at Tapu Koko, shooting the jet of water at him. Tapu Koko quickly ducked. “Ha, missed me, Fish Face.” he laughed. The jet of water hit him in the back of the head, completely drenching him. “Ack!” Tapu Koko shouted. “Sweet Arceus, I can't stand water!” he said angrily.

“I know that, Feather Brain. One point Tapu Fini.” Tapu Fini said. Her voice was a lot like Tapu Lele’s voice, but less soft and more aristocratic.

“How many points are we even on?” Tapu Koko asked sulkily.

“Six thousand three hundred and five points for Tapu Fini and one hundred and ten points for Feather Brain.” Tapu Fini said smugly, putting emphasis on every word. She suddenly seemed to realize that Jasmine, Tapu Lele, and Tapu Bulu were also there. 

 

“What are you doing here, human?” Tapu Fini asked, the purple streak in her eyes flashing with curiosity as the water receded.

“My name is Jasmine, but that isn't important right now. What is important is that we need your help, we need to save Alola from a woman known as Lusamine who runs something called Aether Paradise.”

“So it seems that the prophecy came true. And to think that you three didn't believe I was right. Tapu Koko since you were wrong, that means one point Tapu Fini.” she said.

“Yeah, yeah, go ahead and gloat, Fish Face.” Tapu Koko said, rolling his eyes.

“Though I must admit, I expected the Chosen One to be someone with intellect to match my own.” Tapu Fini said ignoring him. Jasmine sighed. 

“She does have the amulet.” Tapu Bulu pointed out. Tapu Fini looked at the pendant around Jasmine’s neck. 

“Where did you find the amulet? It’s been lost for several thousand years.” she said. Jasmine touched the pendant.

“My mother found it, but I don't know where. It was given to me when she died. I didn't even know it was an amulet.” she said.

“Why do you think I decided to join you? Do you think that I would just blindly agree?” Tapu Koko asked. “Without that amulet, we'd still be trapped in our ruins, thanks to Arceus’ power.” he said bitterly.

 

“Of course, we wouldn't be trapped in our ruins for three thousand five hundred and fourteen years if it were not for Tapu Koko.” Tapu Fini said angrily. Jasmine was shocked.

“Is this true?” she asked Tapu Koko.

“W-what? Of course not, what makes you think that?” he asked nervously, his eyes darting back and forth. The other three Tapus glared at him. “You believe me, right Tapu Lele?” Tapu Koko asked nervously. Tapu Lele glared at him with such ferocity, that Tapu Koko flinched. Tears welled up in his eyes and flowed freely. He kneeled on the ground, looking down to avoid the harsh gazes of the other Tapus. “Alright I admit it! I was stupid, I was the reason that we were trapped in the ruins for so long, but I've regretted it ever since we were banished!” he shouted, tears rushing down his face.

“You're as stupid now as you were then.” Tapu Bulu said, glaring at him.

“I was willing to forgive you for your actions and give you another chance, but then you had to  lie .” Tapu Lele said angrily.

“I still can't believe you went against Arceus and attacked humans just to fuel your ego!” Tapu Fini spat.

 

“Stop!” Jasmine shouted. She paused and took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what she was about to say. “Sure, Tapu Koko may have made a mistake, but I'm sure you all have made mistakes you regret...even if they weren't as bad as Tapu Koko’s...they were still mistakes you regret. W-what I'm trying to say is, I...I think you should forgive Tapu Koko.” she said.  _ “I'm terrible at speeches.” _ she thought, her face growing hot with embarrassment.

“Well, forgiveness doesn't instantly happen the moment someone apologizes. Besides, Tapu Koko has been arrogant since the day he was created.” Tapu Fini said angrily.

“I would be willing to forgive you, if you never do anything so stupid ever again.” Tapu Bulu stated. Tapu Koko nodded and looked at Tapu Lele.

“I'll forgive you, if you don't lie.” Tapu Lele said. “And I know that you did it because you were hurt. I'm sorry we left you.”

“I can't believe that you two are willing to forgive him so easily.” Tapu Fini said bitterly.


	10. The War Against the Ultra Beasts

The five of them returned to the boat. “What exactly is this ‘Lusamine’s’ plan?” Tapu Fini asked.

“Well...we don't exactly know. All we can say for sure is that Aether Paradise is using Ultra Beasts to to take over each island and trying to collect the blood of the Tapus.” Jasmine said. 

“Strange.” Tapu Fini said, thinking hard. “It seems as though Lusamine believes the myth that our blood contains our powers.”

“We figured that out a long time ago, Fish Face. That means one point Tapu Koko.” Tapu Koko said.

“Well, how would I know that?! And I'm still ahead of you by six thousand one hundred and ninety five points.” Tapu Fini said.

“Stop showing off. I hate you-you always act smarter than me!” Tapu Koko said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, shut up, you hypocrite. You're the one who shows off!” Tapu Fini retorted.

“I don't show off, I demonstrate my impressive powers!” Tapu Koko said indignantly.

“That's the exact same thing!” she shouted, infuriated.

“I guess that no one can change as much as we hope. This is one of the many reasons I prefer to be alone.” Tapu Bulu sighed. 

“Give them time, they're still learning to forgive and forget.” Tapu Lele said as Tapu Koko and Tapu Fini continued to argue. Jasmine nodded.

“And to think that Tapu Fini has stated more than once that she is adaptable.” Tapu Bulu sighed. 

“I am adaptable. Anyway, I wonder how Lusamine has access to Ultra Beasts. Could this possibly cause another War Against the Ultra Beasts?” Tapu Fini asked herself.

“What’s the War Against the Ultra Beasts?” Jasmine asked.

“Exactly what it sounds like, and for once, I'm not being sarcastic.” Tapu Koko said.

“It was absolutely horrible, I remember it all so vividly, but I wish I didn't.” Tapu Lele said. She let out a long sigh.

 

_ “It was thousands of years ago. Life was peaceful on Akala Island, for the humans and for me. Until one day, above the Altar of the Sunne and Moone, the sky darkened, black clouds obscuring the sun’s light. There was a loud bang, and a strange, shimmering, blue and purple crack appeared in the sky, as if someone had broken it. The crack expanded, turning into a large portal. Powerful, deadly, strange looking beasts began to appear all over the islands, killing and destroying anything in their path. Despite my reluctance to fight, I quickly realized that I could not understand nor reason with the beasts, and they could not understand me. Negotiation was not an option and violence was the answer, sadly.” _

 

“Wait a minute, you tried to negotiate with Ultra Beasts?” Tapu Koko asked.

“That's beside the point.” Tapu Lele said dismissively.

 

_ Not long after the war began, I learned that this was happening on every island, and many humans and Pokémon were dying. Despite my efforts to stop the beasts, they were endless, and I certainly couldn't fight forever, despite my healing powers, I found myself mere inches from death regularly. This war went on for fifteen years, a majority of the humans in Alola had been killed. Eventually, the four of us came to a conclusion. ‘We have to find a way to use the Power of the Tapus.’ Tapu Fini had declared. _

 

“Wait, why didn't you just use the Power of the Tapus in the beginning?” Jasmine asked.

“Well, we'd tried multiple times, the only problem was that there were too many Ultra Beasts to reach the Altar of the Sunne and Moone and we had a pretty hard time fighting our way through.” Tapu Koko said.

“Can you all please stop interrupting me?” Tapu Lele asked.

 

_ “‘What's the point in trying? It's never worked before, we may as well just ask these beasts to leave.’ Tapu Bulu said sarcastically. _

_ ‘Well, I don't want to die, maybe Fish Face has a point.’ Tapu Koko said. _

_ ‘Don't call me Fish Face!’ Tapu Fini shouted. _

_ ‘So let me get this straight, you're allowed to call me ‘Feather Brain’, but I'm not allowed to call you Fish Face?’ Tapu Koko asked. _

_ ‘Oh, shut up.’ Tapu Fini said dryly. _

_ ‘We need to focus on the task at hand. We need a new plan to reach the Altar of the Sunne and Moone, since last time Tapu Bulu was nearly killed.’ I said. Sadly, we did not have the amulet at the time.” _

 

“For the record, I was nowhere near death, I was fine.” Tapu Bulu said. Tapu Lele glared at him fiercely. “Fine. I was on the verge of death.” Tapu Bulu said. “Oh for the love of Arceus, that is unnatural.” he said, shuddering at Tapu Lele’s harsh gaze. 

“Why did you include the part where Feather Brain and I argued with each other?” Tapu Fini asked Tapu Lele.

“I don't really know. I'm just recounting what I remember.” Tapu Lele said. “Anyway, could I continue this story without any more interruptions?” she asked, almost irritably.

 

_ “‘The tides are suddenly dropping much lower than usual.’ Tapu Fini said. _

_ ‘SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S WHAT YOU NOTICE?! THE TIDES?! Oh yeah, nevermind the life threatening, world ending War Against the Ultra Beasts! The  _ _ real _ _ tragedy is the stupid tides!’ Tapu Koko shouted. _

_ “If you would take a moment to look at the ocean, I think you would realize that this is a tragedy.” Tapu Bulu said. To our surprise, the entire coral reef was exposed. As dying water Pokémon desperately searched for water, a massive shadow fell over us; the shadow of none other than Lunala.” _

 

“Lunala?” Jasmine echoed.

“I was hoping there would be no more interruptions, but it's fine.” Tapu Lele said, sighing. She quickly tried to hide her exasperation. “Lunala is the Legendary Pokemon that controls the moon. She is as beautiful as the moon itself, with large, round purple wings edged in gold, her eyes are like rubies and her kindness is unmatched. And she is the most powerful Psychic type in the universe, her mind reading powers are far better than mine could ever-”

“That's nice, but get back to the story already.” Tapu Koko said.

“Oh, of course.” Tapu Lele said.

 

_ “‘I have disrupted the tidal patterns, as I could no longer bear witness to this tragedy. I cannot just watch the four of you get killed and let Alola be destroyed by Ultra Beasts. Climb on my back, I will fly you to the altar.’ Lunala said. Her gentle, otherworldly voice sounded strained and urgent. The four of us obeyed. Lunala stretched out her large and beautiful purple, gold tipped wings and flew with amazing speed, bringing us to the Altar of the Sunne and Moone, where the huge portal stood. ‘I must leave you now, there will be orbital chaos if I do not control the moon, but I wish you luck, Tapus.’ _

_ ‘Thank you, Lunala.’ the four of us said in unison. Lunala seemed reluctant to fly away, as she looked back at us then was gone.  _

 

_ We turned to the eerily glowing portal. All of us nervous, hoping that the Power of the Tapus would be enough to stop this war. _

_ ‘I assume that we all know what we need to do?’ Tapu Fini asked. _

_ ‘Wait, who put you in charge?’ Tapu Koko asked. _

_ ‘I am the most responsible.’ Tapu Fini said. _

_ ‘Let's just shut up and use the Power of the Tapus already.’ Tapu Bulu sighed. _

_ ‘We call upon the Tapu’s Power, the power of Loyalty, Empathy, Endurance, and Intelligence.’ we said in unison. We were surrounded by our colored auras, which turned into a beam of light, the four separate colors firing at the portal, closing it. The black clouds cleared, the light of the sun finally touched Alola after fifteen years of darkness. But as I watched the humans celebrate and rebuild their homes, I still had one question, how did the four of us manage to unleash the Power of the Tapus despite the fact that we could never cooperate?” _

 

“What is the Power of the Tapus?” Jasmine asked.

“Not long after Tapu Fini was created, Lunala and Solgaleo realized that the four of us could never cooperate and decided to do something. They granted us something they called the Power of the Tapus. They said if we could cooperate, using certain traits, we would unleash a powerful beam of light.” Tapu Bulu explained.

“What traits?” Jasmine asked.

“I represent Loyalty, Tapu Lele represents Empathy, Tapu Bulu represents Endurance and Tapu Fini represents Intelligence.” Tapu Koko explained.

“We’ve only been able to use it once during the War Against the Ultra Beasts. But we can't let anything like that happen again, there were too many lives lost. What's our strategy to stop Lusamine?” Tapu Fini asked.

“I don't know, I'm not good at coming up with strategies.” Jasmine said.

“Well, I think that we should try to stop Lusamine, obviously.” Tapu Bulu said.

“We need to find out more about our enemy.” Tapu Fini said.

“Then we need to go to Aether Paradise.” Jasmine said.  _ “But what if I fail? Then all of Alola will be taken over, and it will be my fault!” _ she thought. Tapu Lele stared at her.

“But no one can say that you haven't tried.” she said.

“I know, but it still makes me nervous. I just don't want to fail.” Jasmine said.

“Well, that should go without saying.” Tapu Koko said. “And if you do fail, we're all doomed.” he added.

“Yes, that will definitely help.” Tapu Bulu said.

“I get more sarcastic when I'm nervous.” Tapu Koko said.

“Oh, you finally admit that you have weaknesses. It only took several thousand years.” Tapu Fini said dryly. Tapu Koko looked ready to punch her.

“We can't wait any longer. We can't let Lusamine take over Alola.” Jasmine said. She started the boat and headed toward the stark profile of Aether Paradise in the distance.


	11. Infiltrating Aether Paradise

When Jasmine parked the boat and stepped onto the grounds of Aether Paradise, she noticed that everything was just as white as it had appeared from a distance, making her and the Tapus easily stand out. It was eerily silent, which made everything worse.  _ “Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.” _ Jasmine thought as her heart began to race. There were four large doorways, but only one of them was open, leading to a staircase that opened up into a series of empty white hallways. As they walked through the seemingly endless, silent hallways, Jasmine could hear her footsteps echoing. Tapu Lele placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a sympathetic expression, as if to say,

_ “I know, I'm nervous too” _ . Suddenly, they heard someone's voice in the distance.

“Who's there?” the person asked. Jasmine saw a familiar looking blond haired woman at the end of the hallway.

“Lusamine.” Jasmine said nervously. Tapu Koko was suddenly shot in the arm with a tranquilizer dart.

“Ha!” Tapu Koko scoffed, his voice thick with exhaustion. “It'll take more than that to stop me from protecting the ones-” he was shot a few more times before collapsing. Seconds later, Jasmine and the other Tapus met the same fate.

 

Jasmine woke up completely alone. Her mind was slow and foggy, her head hurt as if she had slammed it through a wall. After a few moments, she realized that she was being held in a prison somewhere in Aether Paradise.  _ “Where are the Tapus?!” _ Jasmine thought frantically. “I have to get out of here.” she said to herself.

“It's pointless, Jasmine.” she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up at who had spoken. What she saw horrified her, her father standing on the other side of the cell bars, wearing an Aether Paradise uniform, her mother's Persian by his side.

“D-dad, what are you doing?” she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Her father looked at her with a blank expression.

“First, your mother dies, and then you run off just because of some meaningless prophecy. I'm doing this for your own good.” he said. Jasmine felt hot tears running down her face.

“No! Dad, you don't understand! Please, Dad, let me out of here. Dad, you don't understand!” she sobbed. “You're a traitor! You're a horrible, horrible traitor!” she shouted. Her father walked away.

“I'm doing this for your own good.” he said as he left. Jasmine had never felt so alone and helpless.

“Y-you’re...just a traitor.” she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

Meanwhile, the Tapus were being held in a laboratory somewhere else in the compound. When Tapu Koko opened his eyes, he saw a woman with long blonde hair wearing a white and gold dress staring at them with a wide, maniacal grin. “Hello, Tapus. I'm glad that all four of you could be witnesses to my greatest genetic experiment.” she said.

“Where are we?!” Tapu Koko asked angrily, shaking the bars of his cage.

“You are in my genetic laboratory. You see, I am conducting a very important experiment. Using your blood and the DNA of Ultra Beasts, along with the elemental powers of various Pokémon, I am creating my own Tapus. I suppose you could call them, my Tapu Clones.” she laughed maniacally. “Of course, in order to complete this experiment, I need the blood samples from Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini. It seems as though Faba has failed to meet my basic expectations. But if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.” she said calmly, pulling out a long knife.

“Do you really think a cage can contain us?” Tapu Bulu asked. He rammed his horns against the cage, but it wouldn't open.

“No matter what you do, you can't break free.” Lusamine taunted. “The cage renders your powers useless. Aren't I the most brilliant scientist who ever lived?” she asked, laughing again.

“A true genius wouldn't be so sadistic!” Tapu Fini said angrily. Lusamine completely ignored this statement.

“You and your little ‘Chosen One’ should just quit now.” she said. She managed to collect their blood, as Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini struggled. Lusamine gathered the other blood samples poured them into four different test tubes full of clear liquid. She then turned on a strange computer device, inserting the contents of the vials.

“How could you be so cruel?” Tapu Fini asked, slamming against her cage.

“I'm not cruel, I'm a genius.” Lusamine said with her bizarre grin.

 

Jasmine, meanwhile, was still trapped in her cell when she heard a familiar sound. “Per. Persian.” she looked up and saw Persian holding the key in her mouth.

“Oh, thank you, Persian.” Jasmine said. She unlocked her cell. “Please come with me this time.” she pleaded. Persian looked at her sadly and shook her head. “You still want to look after him? After what he's done?” Jasmine asked angrily.

“Per.” Persian said, nodding.

“Fine.” Jasmine said bitterly. Persian slowly walked away, looking back at Jasmine with a sad expression. Jasmine ran down the many hallways of Aether Paradise.  _ “Where are the Tapus?” _ she thought. After about half an hour of wandering through Aether Paradise, Jasmine looked through the huge window of the genetics lab and saw that the Tapus were trapped in cages. Unfortunately, she saw that Lusamine was also there. She quickly ducked down so that Lusamine wouldn't see her.  _ “I have to create a distraction. But how exactly? What would the Tapus tell me to do?” _ Jasmine thought. “No, I need to stop relying on the Tapus and rely on myself. I'm not useless.” she said out loud to herself.  

“Faba, report to the Lab D6. Faba, report to Lab D6.” came a voice over an intercom. This suddenly gave Jasmine an idea.

_ “Now all I need to do is find out how to call Lusamine to another lab.” _ she thought. Jasmine walked through the halls, taking note of the names of the labs, purposely choosing one a good distance from where she was now with the Tapus.  _ “Now where is the intercom thing?” _ she thought. “Maybe it's in the main entrance.” she said. “Why am I talking out loud?” she asked herself. She carefully made her way to the main entrance, hiding from Aether Paradise employees, her heart pounding. Carefully, she entered the front office that contained an intercom. Finding no one there, she pushed a button on a microphone at the desk. “Lusamine, please report to Lab H14. Lusamine, please report to Lab H14.” she said, doing her best to sound like an adult. Her mouth had gone dry with fear as she ran from the office and back towards the genetics lab, hoping she wouldn't be seen.

 

Jasmine saw Lusamine angrily walking towards Lab H14 and ducked into an empty storage room, listening as the clicking sound of Lusamine’s heels faded. She bolted into the genetics lab, where the Tapus were being held. Tapu Fini looked up, a look of surprise in her eyes. “Jasmine, how did you escape?” she asked.

“It’s...it's complicated.” Jasmine said.

“It was lucky that Lusamine was called away a minute ago. Thank you, random human.” Tapu Koko said.

“I was the one who called Lusamine away.” Jasmine said.

“Wait, that was you?” he asked.

“You didn't realize that?” the other Tapus asked in unison.

“Well, she sounded different.” Tapu Koko said.

“We don't have much time and I have to get you out of here, where are the keys?” Jasmine asked.

“Unfortunately, Lusamine has the keys with her.” Tapu Fini explained, sighing.

“That sick twisted human called Lusamine has them.” Tapu Koko said at the same time.

“Shut up and let me explain!” Tapu Fini said angrily.

“You shut up!” Tapu Koko retorted.

“This fighting won't solve anything.” Tapu Lele said.

“Which one of you is the strongest?” Jasmine asked.

“I am.” Tapu Koko said proudly.

“Actually, I am the strongest.” Tapu Bulu said. “But how will that help?” he asked.

“Fine. I wish I was the strongest. I'm just being beaten into submission now, aren't I?” Tapu Koko muttered.

“Tapu Bulu, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do.” Jasmine said. She kicked at the cage door.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Tapu Bulu asked.

“I'm trying to free you.” Jasmine said, knocking the cage to the ground. She kicked it harder and harder.

“You're giving me a headache.” Tapu Bulu said. After a few minutes, the cage broke open, freeing Tapu Bulu.

“Can you help break open the other cages?” Jasmine asked.

 

After freeing the other Tapus, Jasmine realized that Lusamine was standing behind them. “You stupid Chosen One! You're giving me a headache by constantly interfering with my plans!” she reprimanded. “I'll have to deal with you once and for all!” she stormed over to the machine that was creating the Tapu Clones and pushed a few buttons. “I don't need them perfect, just speed up the process!” she shouted at the machine. Suddenly, in a cylindrical tank full of a strange clear liquid, a creature began to grow. It looked exactly like Tapu Lele, but it was mostly black and white, the only color it had was its hair, which was a very pale pink, a few of the designs on its shell and blue eyes. The creature rapidly grew to the point where the tank it was contained in shattered and liquid spilled onto the floor. It looked at Jasmine and the four Tapus, letting out a horrible shriek. 

“Help...me!” it screamed. Its voice was raspy and unpleasant to listen to. Jasmine stepped back. In the other tanks, similar creatures grew and broke free.

“Now fight, my Tapu Clones, and destroy them!” Lusamine shrieked.

 

“Jasmine, stay back. We can handle these unnatural abominations.” Tapu Fini said. The Tapu Fini clone suddenly tackled the real Tapu Fini to the ground. 

“You____destroyed!” the Tapu Fini clone shouted. Its voice was discombobulated, it spoke in fragmented sentences, and half the time it shrieked instead of speaking. Tapu Fini tried to fight back, but she was quickly overpowered by the clone. Tapu Lele screamed in fury and tried to slam the Tapu Lele clone to the ground using her psychic powers, but the Tapu Lele clone stopped her using a shield and pushed Tapu Lele to the ground.

“You not___power!” the Tapu Lele clone said. The Tapu Bulu clone strangled Tapu Bulu with a vine as he attempted to fight back in the same way. 

“You surrend__now!” the Tapu Bulu clone shouted. Tapu Koko shot a bolt of lightning towards the false Tapu Koko, but unfortunately the attack did nothing. The Tapu Koko clone picked him up and threw him against the wall.

“You__weak!” the Tapu Koko clone said.

“I hate fighting me.” Tapu Koko muttered angrily. Tapu Bulu suddenly broke free from the vine and pummeled the Tapu Koko clone to the ground. 

“We will never be able to win by fighting our own clones.” he said. Tapu Fini nodded. “Tapu Koko, you fight against the Tapu Fini clone, Tapu Fini, you fight against the Tapu Lele clone, Tapu Lele, you fight against my clone and I will fight against the Tapu Koko clone!” Tapu Bulu shouted. He strangled the Tapu Koko clone with a vine, causing it to shriek in an incredibly horrific way. Tapu Lele screamed in fury and snapped the neck of the Tapu Bulu clone. The creature let out a final spine chilling scream and turned into a puddle of almost clear liquid. Tapu Koko discharged a large amount of electricity, shocking the Tapu Fini clone until it too shrieked and turned into a second puddle. Using her hydrokinesis, Tapu Fini drowned the the Tapu Lele to the point where it came to the same end. Tapu Bulu pummeled the Tapu Koko clone with his hooves until it turned into a puddle he was splashing in like child in a rainstorm of gore.

 

While the Tapus fought the Tapu Clones, Lusamine had drawn her knife once again and walked towards Jasmine. Jasmine bolted towards shelves full of chemical bottles and scientific tools. “You don't have the Tapus to save you now.” Lusamine said with an evil smirk on her face. Jasmine pushed one of the of shelves over, hoping it would slow Lusamine down, and tried to find some weapon to defend herself with. Before she could do anything, Lusamine pointed the knife towards her neck, Jasmine blocked the knife with her forearm, which Lusamine sliced instead, leaving a long, red wound. Jasmine cried out in pain. Lusamine took the opportunity to push her against the wall and held the knife dangerously close to her throat. Tapu Koko suddenly slammed into Lusamine, his fists thumping against her ribcage. Lusamine fell back, and dropped the knife, gasping in pain.

“Are you alright?” Tapu Fini asked Jasmine. Jasmine nodded, she was too shocked to speak. Tapu Lele placed her hand on Jasmine's arm and closed her eyes. The only trace of the wound left was a long scar.

“I'm so sorry we left you defenseless. I'm sorry. What I meant is...I'm glad you're alive.” Tapu Lele said. 

 

Lusamine suddenly stood up, clutching her ribcage where Tapu Koko’s fists had hit her and was shaking with rage. “You idiotic Tapus! How could you destroy my Tapu Clones?!” she shouted angrily.

“We only did what was necessary. I thought you'd understand, since you are a genius.” Tapu Koko said smugly.

“You stupid ignorant deity! I’ll kill you!” Lusamine shouted angrily. Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from a strange device attached to Lusamine’s ear.

“Miss Lusamine-”

“What is it?!” Lusamine shouted.

“The portal to the Ultra Dimension is ready to summon more Ultra Beasts.” the voice said nervously.

“Well, fine. Send Faba to the genetics lab. Immediately!” Lusamine shouted.

“Yes, Miss Lusamine.” the voice said nervously. 

 

Faba ran into the lab in a matter of seconds, a look of fear on his face. “What did you want, Miss Lusamine?” he asked.

“Deal with the Chosen One and the Tapus, I have more important matters to attend to.” Lusamine said.

“B-but, I cannot fight the Tapus, they are too powerful.” Faba said nervously.

“If you cannot deal with these nuisances, I will use you as a test subject!” Lusamine shouted, leaving the room.

“This shouldn't be too hard.” Tapu Fini said. Tapu Bulu summoned a vine and trapped Faba in it. Faba screamed in fear and struggled against the vine.

“Let me go!” he pleaded.

“Tell us where Lusamine is going.” Jasmine said.

“She's planning on entering the Ultra Dimension through her own private lab. But...but I-I don't know how to enter it.” Faba said nervously. Tapu Lele stared at him.

“He's lying. You can access the lab using the key around his neck.” she said.

“You wouldn't dare take my key.” Faba said.

“Oh really?” Tapu Bulu asked. The vine suddenly got tighter around Faba.

“Okay, fine, you can take it, just don't kill me! I beg you!” Faba pleaded breathlessly.

“Tell us where Lusamine’s private lab is.” Jasmine said, grabbing the key.

“Lusamine’s lab is on the top floor.” Faba said nervously as the vine around him got tighter.

“Thanks, we'll be leaving now.” Jasmine said, walking away, the four Tapus following her.

“Aren't you going to let me go?!” Faba asked. Tapu Fini turned around and looked at him with an exasperated expression.

“I'm certain you'd attempt to stop us if we let you go, so we'll just leave you here.” she said as she pulled his headset from his ear and turned to leave. Jasmine and the Tapus ran through the seemingly endless white hallways.

“We have to find some way to get to Lusamine’s lab. There has to be an elevator or something around here somewhere.” she said.

“What's an ‘elevator’?” Tapu Koko asked.

“You'll see in a bit.” Jasmine said.


	12. The Ultra Dimension

Lusamine entered her private lab, which was completely white and very expansive. Several cryogenically frozen Pokémon were positioned everywhere throughout the lab, expressions of fear forever frozen on their lifeless faces. Lusamine stood in front of a complicated machine and holographic screen, putting in a code. She watched as one of the monitors began to count down from five minutes. As the portal slowly opened Lusamine couldn't help but think about the first time she saw a portal to the Ultra Dimension. 

 

_ Lusamine had only been fifteen. At that time, before her self-inflicted genetic alterations, she had long, dark brown, bushy hair and blue eyes instead of her bizarrely smooth, long, blond hair and strange green eyes of today. Her mother was a short woman with long brown hair and her father was an average looking man with short black hair and blue eyes. “Mother, what exactly do you plan to do after you open this portal?” young Lusamine asked. _

_ “Well, we haven't exactly worked it out yet.” her mother said. _

_ “With this experiment we want to prove that we can keep a portal to another world open.” her father said. “And we think that our Little Lusy should be the first one to witness our most important science experiment yet.” he said. _

_ “Stop calling me ‘Little Lusy’; I'm fifteen.” Lusamine sighed. _

_ “Fifteen! I can't believe that it's been almost seven years since we began this experiment.” her mother said. _

“It's also been seven years since either of you paid any attention to me.” _ Lusamine thought, sighing. She looked at the long mathematical equations that were written on a complicated computer screen. Something looked off. “Mother, Father, it seems as though you made an error in these equations.” she said. “Instead of writing-” _

_ “Don't worry, we know exactly what we're doing. You just make sure to stay behind the Safety Line.” her mother interrupted. _

_ “But you should maybe check your equations again, even one error could render the whole sequence worthless or worse, you yourselves taught me that.” Lusamine protested. But her parents refused to listen, pulling a lever that started a machine and practically giggling at each other. At first, everything seemed relatively fine, until the purple and blue portal began to turn black. Lusamine, despite being behind the Safety Line found herself floating, along with other objects in the room, but she was unharmed. Her parents on the other hand, were being pulled toward the portal. They screamed as the portal drew them closer, Lusamine tried to make her way over to them, but her attempts were feeble and she was unable to do anything but flail her limbs through the air. The portal began to rotate very fast. Lusamine’s mother threw a thick hardcover notebook towards her and screamed a final desperate and pained wail as she was sucked into the unknown dimension with her father seconds behind her, also screaming in pain and terror. The portal collapsed and everything, including Lusamine, fell to the ground. She stroked the notebook absentmindedly. “My parents are gone.” she whispered to no one. Over the next few days, she looked through the notebook and realized the many errors her parents had made. She laughed maniacally. “I will find a way to create portals to this Ultra Dimension. Mother…Father...I will succeed where you have failed!” _

 

Lusamine felt a single tear roll down her face remembering the day her parents died. She wiped it away, a feeling of fury rising up in her. “But you never cared about me after you discovered the Ultra Dimension! Even though I've tried to forget you...and you're flawed science. I even genetically altered my appearance, but I'm still connected to you! I will succeed where you failed! I hate you both for what you did! I hate you! I HATE YOU!” she shouted. She suddenly had a feeling that she was being watched. She turned around and saw Jasmine and the Tapus. The look of surprise on her face was quickly replaced by a look of anger, her eyes blazed with fury. “Is there any way to get rid of you?!” she shouted.

“We won't stop until you're defeated!” Tapu Fini said angrily.

“You won't be able to stop me, once I've entered the Ultra Dimension and gained the full power of the beasts, which should be...” Lusamine looked at the machine and saw that the five minute timer was up, the portal was open. “Now!” she shouted. She began her maniacal laugh and jumped into the portal. 

 

The Tapus and Jasmine were frozen in shock. “She couldn't possibly survive there for long. There's not enough oxygen, not to mention, there are deadly Ultra Beasts everywhere.” Tapu Fini said after a moment.

“What is ‘the full power of the beasts’?” Jasmine asked.

“Starting another war, but this time with her leading the beasts. That is, if she somehow survives traveling through the Ultra Dimension.” Tapu Bulu said grimly.

“Then we have to save her.” Jasmine said.

“Are you insane?!” Tapu Koko asked.

“I'm not just going to let someone die, even if it's someone like Lusamine.” Jasmine said. She stared at the shimmering portal in front of them, then took a deep breath before running towards it and jumping in. 

 

The journey was unpleasant, Jasmine felt like she was being thrown around a strange tunnel. Colors blurred around her, her heart pounded, she felt like she was being compressed by invisible forces. She was screaming, but she couldn't hear anything, she couldn't even breath.  _ “Where's the bottom?” _ she thought. Suddenly, she landed hard and looked around. The ground was rough, uneven and a horrible looking greenish-black. It brought to mind an image of a coral reef from nightmares. Everywhere she looked, she saw tall, multi-colored crystal structures emitting a faint light that reached into a dark, foggy sky. The dimension was dark as far as Jasmine could see and gravity seemed reduced. The air was cold and thick, making breathing difficult, almost painful. She stood up and saw that the Tapus had arrived.

“We can't stay here long, there isn’t much air, and this dimension causes us physical pain.” Tapu Lele said, her voice tight with pain. They suddenly heard Lusamine’s demented laughing from somewhere in the distance.

“I suppose finding Lusamine will be easy.” Tapu Bulu said.

 

Another laugh sounded much closer, Lusamine appeared in front of them calmly. Tapu Koko discharged electricity, revealing it to be an Ultra Beast mimicking her. The beast rushed towards Jasmine, but before it could touch her, Tapu Koko electrocuted it until it fled. “That was incredibly easy.” he said. Suddenly, five other Ultra Beasts surrounded them. Tapu Lele restrained the beasts with her psychic powers as they fled.

“How could you forget that if you fight one Ultra Beast, you fight several?” Tapu Bulu asked Tapu Koko. Tapu Koko’s eyes widened in fear as an Ultra Beast, just like the one that had tried to attack Jasmine, suddenly attached itself to Tapu Bulu. Jasmine and the other Tapus watched in horror as the beast wrapped two of its freakish tentacles around Tapu Bulu’s hooves and attached the main part of its body behind his horns. 

 

Tapu Bulu struggled and shouted in alarm as he tried to dislodge the Ultra Beast from his body but then went silent and stopped flailing. He looked at the others with a vacant, empty stare. His eyes had turned a pale blue, almost gray color. He charged towards Tapu Lele, his horns pointed towards her chest. She summoned a shield barely blocking his attack and threw him back using her telekinesis. “Tapu Bulu, we don't want to fight you. You must resist the beast’s power.” she said. Tapu Bulu didn't seem to listen and ensnared Tapu Fini in a thick, thorn covered vine. Tapu Fini struggled, but the thorns dug deeper into her flesh as she attempted to break free. She shot a jet of water at Tapu Bulu, which did almost nothing, except make him angrier. Tapu Koko was about to attack Tapu Bulu with a surge of electricity, but hesitated. Tapu Bulu turned around and pummeled Tapu Koko to the ground with his hooves, but he refused to fight back.

“You idiot, just fight him!” Tapu Fini shouted to Tapu Koko as she struggled against the vine’s grasp.

“I just can't bring myself to do it.” Tapu Koko said, attempting to block and dodge Tapu Bulu’s attacks. 

“You already betrayed us before, why should it matter now?” Tapu Fini asked. Tapu Lele used her telekinesis to throw Tapu Bulu backwards, hard. Tapu Bulu’s eyes returned to their normal color, the vacant expression replaced by a look of fear.

“Help! Stop...beast...” he pleaded, his voice strained. “Wants...it wants...to…” his eyes returned to the pale blue color. He charged towards Jasmine, horns lowered.

“Tapu Bulu, stop!” Jasmine shouted. Suddenly, the star gemstone on the amulet began to glow silver. Jasmine closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were also silver. The amulet fired a beam of silvery light, hitting the beast. The Ultra Beast shrieked, released Tapu Bulu and fled. Tapu Bulu collapsed, unconscious.

 

Tapu Lele placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes, when she opened them, Tapu Bulu was conscious, but very weak. “Let me…let me die.” he said weakly.

“Don't say that, we would never leave you to die.” Tapu Lele said soothingly.

“Pain.” Tapu Bulu groaned. Tapu Lele once again placed her hand on his forehead and healed him.

“Do you feel any better?” she asked. Tapu Bulu nodded. He leaned against Tapu Lele’s shoulder, who seemed to almost collapse from his weight. “You might be weak for a few moments.” she said.

“How could an Ultra Beast take down the strongest Tapu?” Jasmine asked.

“The Ultra Beasts have powers beyond our comprehension.” Tapu Fini said.

“Are we just going to ignore what Jasmine did? I'm pretty sure that humans can't do that.” Tapu Koko said.

“I must admit, I am highly curious.” Tapu Fini said.

“She saved my life. I am curious as to how, but at the moment, all I care about is that I survived.” Tapu Bulu said weakly. Tapu Lele placed her hand on his forehead again, healing him.

“The beast’s poison is stronger than any poison I know of. Are you sure you'll be okay?” she asked nervously.

“I’ve dealt with Tapu Koko, his personality is poisonous.” he said.

“Hey!” Tapu Koko protested.

“The silver light...it must have just been the amulet.” Jasmine reasoned.

“There is one thing I don't understand.” Tapu Bulu said. “When the Ultra Beast possessed me, I could understand its thoughts. It kept telling me to fuse with it. The worst part is that I almost complied, I could not fight it.” he said. Tapu Lele burst into tears. “I'm alright now.” Tapu Bulu said. He summoned a vine and used it to wipe the tears from Tapu Lele’s eyes.

“Sorry, I'm so emotional. I was scared. We could've lost you.” Tapu Lele said sadly.

 

Another beast approached them, this time in the guise of Jasmine. “Get lost you mindless beast!” Tapu Bulu shouted. The illusion disappeared, the Ultra Beast shrieked in fear and fled. Tapu Koko suddenly looked furious.

“STUPID ULTRA BEASTS!!! I'D KILL EVERY ONE OF THEM IF I COULD!!! I HATE THIS DIMENSION, IT'S TOO CONFUSING!” he shouted.

“Maybe that's how Ultra Beasts feel when they're in our world.” Jasmine said.

“Perhaps.” Tapu Lele said. “Unfortunately, I can't really understand their thoughts.” she explained.

“They just seem like mindless beasts with a thirst for blood.” Tapu Bulu said. Tapu Fini nodded.

“I agree, these beasts are savage killers. They attacked Alola, killing everyone and destroying everything in sight. All four of us were nearly killed. We must get out of here, I don't think I can handle this dimension much longer.” she said angrily.

_ “The Tapus seem to be getting more and more angry.” _ Jasmine thought. She saw Tapu Lele staring at her.

“I'm sorry, it's because of the fear of what happened to Tapu Bulu and the atmosphere...and the pain.” she said quietly. “I wish I could stop this, but the only way for us to return to normal is to go back to our world.” she explained.

“How do you know that?” Jasmine asked.

“Sometimes I know things for no reason, probably because of my psychic powers. Also, I’m truly sorry if I lose my temper.” Tapu Lele said.

 

After a few more minutes of wandering, they finally found the real Lusamine, an Ultra Beast floated by her side. The beast was white, jellyfish in nature, its head was transparent, had no face and was dotted with stars like a grotesque festive bonnet. The end of its long tentacles were also transparent as they brushed against Lusamine. It looked like the same Ultra Beast that had controlled Tapu Bulu. “I can't believe I'm in my own world of Ultra Beasts.” Lusamine said to the beast. She looked at Jasmine and the Tapus, glaring at them. “You five! WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!” she shouted furiously. “Humanity has ruined everything, I wanted to fix this broken world, but of course, you five want to run after me and destroy any chance I have of success! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE LOST!?” she asked, screaming in rage.

“I know that you lost your parents, but you don't have to be this way, I lost my mother too.” Jasmine said.

“I've lost everything I've ever cared about!” Lusamine shouted, ignoring Jasmine. “Why did you even come?!” she asked angrily.

“We've come to save you.” Tapu Lele said.

“Save me? I don't need you to save me. All I need is the beast’s power, then I'll have control over both worlds. And I'll be able to deal with you five once and for all!” Lusamine said, laughing maniacally. “Nihilego, it is finally time.” she said to the beast beside her.

 

The Ultra Beast flew towards Lusamine as she raised her arms towards it as if to embrace it. A wicked smile grew on her face and they fused, becoming one horrifying creature. Her hair turned indigo and her eyes became a sickly yellow. She was enveloped in a strange black gelatinous substance that inflated, surrounding her in a bubble that sprouted eight tentacles, four of which seemed to act as hands, all of them ending in barbs. She towered above them, looking down on them with an evil smirk on her face. “Now that we have the beast’s full power, we will destroy you.” Lusamine said, her voice distorted. The Tapus stood in battle ready stances.

“What’s happening to her?!” Jasmine asked, her voice raising in alarm.

“We've never seen anything like this.” Tapu Lele said. The other Tapus nodded.


	13. The Power of the Tapus

Lusamine suddenly punched Jasmine with unnatural force, sending her flying through the air. Thanks to the reduced gravity, she had a much more gentle landing then she expected, unfortunately, it still hurt. Jasmine stood up, but kept her distance, knowing she couldn't fight. Tapu Lele shouted in fury and began using her psychic powers to attack Lusamine while trying to summon shields to defend herself. Lusamine slapped her with one of her barbed tentacles, knocking Tapu Lele unconscious for a moment. Tapu Koko flew high into the air and when he came back down, he was surrounded by electricity. He crashed into Lusamine with full force, electrocuting her, causing her to let out an Ultra Beast-like shriek of pain. “You stupid Tapus! We will stop you, we have more power!” she shouted. Tapu Bulu summoned a vine and trapped one of Lusamine’s tentacles, as the vine got tighter, the tentacle completely detached, then grew back in an instant. 

 

Tapu Fini summoned a tidal wave, which usually defeated her opponent, but this time, it did almost nothing. Somehow, Lusamine’s presence seemed to enhance the Ultra Beast’s power. Lusamine tried to attack Tapu Koko using a strange beam of indigo light, but Tapu Fini tackled him out of the way and was hit by the attack herself. She shouted in pain and fell to the ground. “Tapu Fini! Are you okay?!” Tapu Koko asked frantically.

“Y-yes, I...I think so. Oh, my head.” Tapu Fini groaned.

“Thanks for saving me.” Tapu Koko said.

“It...it was nothing.” she said, getting up.

“Are you sure you'll be okay?” he asked.

“I'll be fine.” Tapu Fini said.

“I guess this means, what, like ten thousand points for Tapu Fini?” Tapu Koko asked.

“Oh, forget the points. It was stupid and pointless anyway.” Tapu Fini said.

“Thinking back on it, I guess you're right. Come on, let's destroy this abomination.” Tapu Koko said.

 

Tapu Bulu pointed his horns towards Lusamine. His charge left two puncture marks on her body, leaking a clear liquid. The wounds barely affected her as she picked him up and threw him against the ground. He managed to get up again, but even from a distance, Jasmine could see that he was losing his strength and covered in bleeding wounds. Tapu Fini was feebly using her hydrokinesis, but Lusamine’s attack seemed to have drained most of her energy. Tapu Koko discharged electricity, but it was as if Lusamine had gotten used to his attacks and it did almost nothing. Tapu Lele screamed in anguish as she watched the other Tapus losing. Using her telekinesis, she fought with all of her might but Lusamine struck her down before she could even react. Jasmine couldn't take it anymore, she had watched the fight from a distance, unable to interfere, but after seeing the Tapus repeatedly beaten, she became overwhelmed with empathy and suddenly ran toward the fighting as Tapu Lele was held helplessly under Lusamine, who seemed ready to deal a killing blow. “STOP!” she shouted. The star gem on the amulet inexplicably began to glow silver again. Lusamine let out another Ultra Beast-like shriek of fear and recoiled.

“You stupid beast! We are supposed to kill the girl!” Lusamine shouted to herself. Tentacles reached towards Jasmine and grabbed her. Jasmine struggled desperately against Lusamine’s grasp. “You are just a worthless human. What made you think that you could stop us?” Lusamine asked.

“I'm not worthless.” Jasmine said. Lusamine threw Jasmine against one of the crystal structures with amazing force. The Tapus heard a snap as Jasmine collided with the crystal, and saw her fall to the ground, limp and seemingly lifeless. Without a moment of hesitation, the Tapus rushed towards Lusamine. Tapu Koko discharged as much electricity as possible, shouting in fury and swiftly punching Lusamine before she could even react, Tapu Lele used her telekinesis to fight back, while tears rushed down her face, Tapu Bulu, also weeping, summoned two vines covered in long, curved thorns, using them like whips. Tapu Fini repeatedly summoned tidal waves while letting out primal screams of rage. 

 

The four of them then crashed into Lusamine with full force and managed to send her flying into another crystal structure and rushed over to Jasmine, who was unmoving and staring into nothingness, her eyes glazed over. “No, no, no. Her spine is broken, I...I don't know if there's anything I can do, it might be too late.” Tapu Lele said, her voice quivering and tears rushing down her face. She placed her hand on Jasmine’s forehead and closed her eyes. “Please, work. Please, work. Please, work.” she whispered repeatedly. When she opened her eyes, Jasmine was healed, but she didn't have the strength to stand.

“Thank you.” she said quietly.

“We are not done fighting yet. We will not stop until you all are dead!” Lusamine rasped. Badly injured, she dragged herself slowly towards them. The Tapus and Jasmine embraced each other protectively, ready to face whatever was going to happen next.

 

As they reluctantly ended their embrace, Tapu Koko was suddenly surrounded by a yellow aura, Tapu Lele was then surrounded in pink, Tapu Bulu was shrouded in green and Tapu Fini was submersed in blue. Jasmine began levitating and was surrounded by the same silver that had appeared when first confronting Lusamine and then began to transform. Her now silver hair became even longer, flowing endlessly around her like a glowing ocean. Two silver star tattoos appeared on each of her forearms. Her eyes turned completely silver as well. Words suddenly sprang to her mind as if she had known them her entire life. “I call upon the Tapu’s Power to rise above the forces we must fight. I call the power of Loyalty, Empathy, Endurance, Intelligence…” as she said the word loyalty, the amulet began to absorb Tapu Koko’s yellow aura. At the word empathy, the amulet began to also take in Tapu Lele’s pink aura, at endurance, Tapu Bulu’s green aura sprang to the amulet along with Tapu Fini’s blue ‘intelligence’ aura. “...and Humanity.” Jasmine said, as her own silver aura was absorbed by the amulet. With terrific force, the amulet fired a beam of light, each of the five colors intertwining.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!” Lusamine screamed. As the beam of light hit her, everything was blindingly bright. The auras around Jasmine and the Tapus disappeared, Jasmine was set back on the ground and returned to her normal form. Lusamine lay sprawled on the ground, the Ultra Beast dead beside her. 

 

Lusamine managed to get up slowly, her eyes still a sickly yellow. Her long blond hair was tossed and matted, instead of looking sleek and professional, her white and gold dress was torn, her veins were blackened and bulging from her skin. She glared at Jasmine and the Tapus, then collapsed, unable to get up again. Jasmine extended her hand towards Lusamine. “Please, come with me, I can help you.” she said.

“I would rather die than accept your help!” Lusamine said angrily. Almost instantly, a huge crab-like silhouette appeared behind her. It was the same type of beast Faba used against them before. It picked Lusamine up with its huge black pincers, mouth gaping, it growled at her while glaring through its four glowing blue eyes. Lusamine struggled against the Ultra Beast’s grasp, but it held her firmly.

“Lusamine!” Jasmine shouted in alarm, trying to rush towards the Ultra Beast, but Tapu Koko swiftly pulled her away and fled with the other Tapus.

“I'm sorry, but it was either you or her.” he said. As they headed toward the portal, Jasmine turned back to see Lusamine being torn apart, letting out one last blood curdling scream, that would forever haunt her nightmares.

 

Jasmine, exhausted, ran as fast as she could through the Ultra Dimension, Ultra Beasts were popping up everywhere, seemingly agitated after Lusamine had unintentionally killed the Nihilego. The Tapus could hardly fight against them, as they had still not recovered from the battle against Lusamine. “Where’s the portal?!” Jasmine asked frantically.

“It has to be close, I recognize this area.” Tapu Fini said.

“Well, everything looks the same!” Tapu Koko shouted.

“The portal is close.” Tapu Bulu said, pointing at the portal, which was to the right. Jasmine noticed that the portal was beginning to grow smaller. Despite the fact that her lungs were burning, her muscles trembling, she ran towards the portal and managed to jump through in time, the Tapus following behind her.


	14. Return to Alola

Jasmine and the Tapus landed in a pile on top of each other, exhausted. The portal to the Ultra Dimension suddenly collapsed behind them. “I've always wanted more adventure in my life, but I think I'm done for awhile.” Tapu Koko said. 

“I...I have no idea what just happened.” Jasmine said quietly.

“You brought us together, in order for the five of us to use the Power of the Tapus.” Tapu Lele said.

“No, I mean, I...I just don't understand  anything anymore.” Jasmine said, standing up with some difficulty. She suddenly cried out in pain. Tapu Lele looked at Jasmine, her eyes filled with concern. She placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

“It may be a little while before you're completely healed.” Tapu Lele said.

“Thanks, but I think I'm fine.” Jasmine said. “What happened to me?” she asked.

“You, uh, you broke your spine.” Tapu Koko said hesitantly. Jasmine fell silent for a moment, shuddering.

“I feel more and more uncomfortable the longer we’re here. We should leave immediately.” Tapu Bulu said. The other four nodded in agreement.

 

As they walked through the empty, white, endless hallways of Aether Paradise, Jasmine found herself reflecting on the journey she had experienced, from meeting each of the Tapus, to the forces they had fought, the foreboding Ultra Dimension, using the Power of the Tapus and Lusamine’s death. Suddenly, a familiar voice jolted her from her thoughts. “Where is Lusamine?” the voice asked. Jasmine and the Tapus turned around to see Faba standing behind them.

“She's...she's dead.” Jasmine said. To her surprise, Faba didn't seem upset by this.

“I knew she would get herself killed one of these days. Now it is my turn to lead Aether Paradise. I could have created more functional Tapu Clones, I can control Ultra Beasts. I not only have the ability to control Aether Paradise, but I have enough power to control the entire world. And now I can kill the Chosen One!” he said menacingly, all trace of fear gone.

“If you try, you'll have to deal with the five Guardians of Alola!” Tapu Fini said, her voice thick with exhaustion. None of the Tapus looked strong enough to fight. Faba pulled out some kind of gun and fired it at all four Tapus, trapping them in nets. He then pointed a handgun at Jasmine. Jasmine felt trapped, this time, she could see no way out.

“Persian, use Night Slash!” someone shouted. Persian leapt between Jasmine and Faba and slashed him repeatedly with long, curved claws, growling menacingly. Jasmine saw that her father was the one who had ordered Persian to attack. She had never been so relieved to see her father in her life. “Free the Tapus and escape. I'll take care of Faba.” her father said.

“But what about you?” Jasmine asked nervously, tears welling up in her eyes.

“I'm not worried about me; I want you to escape safely.” her father said. “It'll be alright. I'm sorry for the way I’ve treated you. Now go, get yourself and the Tapus to safety.” he said firmly. Jasmine looked at him, wiping tears from her eyes, and nodded. She pulled the nets off the Tapus and they fled. Jasmine looked back at her father, then ran. As she ran, she suddenly heard the sound of a gunshot. She was tempted to turn back, but decided to obey her father, whatever may have happened.

 

Jasmine and the Tapus returned to the boat and sped back to Melemele Island. Jasmine once again couldn't help but playback fragments of everything that had happened recently. “Your mind seems to be all over.” Tapu Lele said, staring at her.

“Well, yes. It's just that...I've been through things no human has ever been through before and I'm only twelve.” Jasmine said. “At the beginning of this journey, I thought I was nothing, but now...I don't know what I am...” she trailed off.

“What happened to your eyes?” Tapu Lele asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“My eyes?” Jasmine repeated.

“Oh yeah, now they’ve got a silver streak through the center. Kinda like our eyes.” Tapu Koko said.

“Is it permanent?” Jasmine asked.

“Most likely, yes, but it won't have any negative effects.” Tapu Fini said. The star gemstone on the amulet flashed silver.

“I don't think that should be happening anymore, hasn't the amulet fulfilled its purpose?” Tapu Lele asked.

“Eh, I wouldn't worry about it, it probably doesn't matter.” Tapu Koko said, shrugging. 

 

Concerned looking people noticed Jasmine and the Tapus as they walked into Iki Town. Seeing them so exhausted, they whispered with worried expressions on their faces. Kahuna Hala approached them. “I assume the five of you were able to defeat Aether Paradise.” he said.

“Yes.” Jasmine said. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

“And what became of Lusamine?” Hala asked.

“She was killed by an Ultra Beast.” Jasmine sighed. “I never meant for her to die.” she said sadly.

“The Chosen One has defeated Aether Paradise!” someone shouted happily. People cheered, but Jasmine didn't feel as though she could celebrate with them. She had experienced so many tragedies in a short amount of time, there was no joy in defeating Lusamine.

“I agree with you entirely.” Tapu Lele said, staring at Jasmine.

“Did you discover the secret of the amulet?” Hala asked.

“If you mean the Power of the Tapus, then definitely. Probably more than any of us expected.” Tapu Koko said.

“Using the Power of the Tapus, you rose against your opponent and defeated her using the powers of Empathy, Intelligence, Loyalty, Endurance and Humanity.” Hala said.

“Wait, you knew about the power of Humanity?” Tapu Fini asked. Hala nodded.

“It was written into the prophecy.” he said.

“So there was more to the prophecy then we were ever told?” Tapu Bulu asked.

Kahuna Hala began to recite, “‘There will be a day where creatures from another world will be controlled by a woman with a heart dark as night, but a girl with a spirit made of silver from Melemele Island will befriend the four Tapus and save Alola, unleashing the power of Humanity’.”

“How convenient, no one told us about the rest of the prophecy. Who even makes these prophecies?” Tapu Koko asked.

 

“I only have one question. Why was the power of Humanity more powerful than the other four traits?” Jasmine asked.

“As a human, you have more complex emotions than the Tapus, you have all of these qualities.” Hala explained.

“You were loyal to us throughout this entire journey.” Tapu Koko admitted.

“And you showed Empathy for Lusamine, even after what she did to us.” Tapu Lele said.

“You showed Endurance by pressing forward no matter what. Even life threatening injury couldn't stop you.” Tapu Bulu said.

“You did come up with interesting strategies, proving that you are intelligent. It seems as though I have misjudged you, Jasmine.” Tapu Fini admitted.

“Actually, I think we all misjudged you. Sorry about that.” Tapu Koko said.

“I apologize.” Tapu Bulu said.

“Well…we did. I personally apologize for that.” Tapu Lele said.

“We've always seen humans as powerless and completely illogical, but I suppose that we've been wrong. Maybe humans could teach us more than we thought.” Tapu Fini said.

“Jasmine, remember you are the Silver Star, you have the power of Loyalty, Empathy, Endurance and Intelligence, and along with the Tapus, you will manage to light Alola’s darkest hour.” Hala said. “We will hold a celebration in honor of you and the Tapus.” he proclaimed.

“I still don't understand why a human like me could have some kind of power.” Jasmine said. Tapu Koko placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, don't bring reality into this.” he said. Jasmine looked at him, confused.

 

As the people of the island celebrated well into the night, Jasmine and the Tapus decided to escape the celebration by walking down to the beach. Watching the waves crashing onto the Melemele shore, the five of them lay on the sand, looking at the silver stars that glimmered in the midnight blue sky. “I had forgotten what peace feels like.” Tapu Bulu said, his eyes half closed from exhaustion. Jasmine nodded.

“Oh, by the way, about the whole getting rid of the points thing, does that mean we're even, or what?” Tapu Koko asked Tapu Fini.

“Regardless of whether or not we have the point system, I’m still smarter than you.” Tapu Fini said.

“Fine. I guess I'll accept it.” he said sulkingly.

“Jasmine!” they heard someone shout. Jasmine saw her father and Persian standing a short distance away. Jasmine ran to her father, embracing him. She looked up and saw that he was smiling for the first time since Jasmine's mother had fallen ill.

“Dad! You're okay!” she said happily then noticed the blood on his shirt.

“Don't worry, the bullet only grazed my shoulder.” her father said.

“And what happened to Faba?” Jasmine asked.

“He's been arrested, but not before he shot me.” her father said.

“That should be easy to heal.” Tapu Lele said, coming forward. Jasmine’s father jumped back, a look of surprise on his face.

“It's okay, Dad, she has healing powers.” Jasmine said. Tapu Lele placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. When she opened them, the wound on his shoulder had closed. “Tapu Lele, I don't want to be rude, but do you mind letting me talk to my Dad for a moment?” Jasmine asked.

“Oh, of course.” she said.

 

“All night people have told me how you saved Alola.” Jasmine’s father said.

“You don't even know half of the story.” Jasmine said. She briefly explained the journey to her father.

“Your mother would be very proud of you.” her father said, looking up to the night sky.

“I think you're right.” Jasmine said.

“We may not have Lillian, but we have each other.” her father said.

“I love you, Dad.” Jasmine said, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

“I love you too, Jasmine.” he said. “You go ahead and talk to the Tapus, but come home by the time the party's over.”

“Okay, Dad.”

 

Jasmine and the Tapus were still on the beach at dawn, as revelers made their way home. “Now, I think it's time that we returned to our homes.” Tapu Bulu said.

“If you ever need us, just remember where we live and that we'll always be here for you.” Tapu Lele said.

“We owe you our lives.” said Tapu Fini.

“Let's not go that far.” Jasmine said. “But, thanks...for everything.”

“Hey, we should be thanking you for saving our lives, uniting us, even correcting our misconceptions of humans. So, thanks.” Tapu Koko said.

“Let's just stop thanking each other already, we've done enough of that. Let's just return to our islands.” said Tapu Bulu.

“I'll never forget you or this adventure.” Jasmine said. As the sun rose, Jasmine and Tapu Koko watched the other Tapus leave. Eventually, Tapu Koko flew off into the pink and orange glow of the sunrise. Jasmine returned to her home with her father and her mother's Persian.


	15. Epilogue

(Two Months Later)

 

Faba lay on an uncomfortable cot in his prison cell, coughing furiously, burning up with fever, strange growths of black crystals covering his body. He watched as other prisoner's dead bodies were being carted away from the same horrible disease, knowing that he was next.  _ “I'm going to die here, and no one will care. It's all over.” _ he thought. In his haze of pain, a massive ten foot, disproportionate, crystalline creature appeared in front of him, as if it had teleported. Despite his lack of energy, Faba stood up and tried to scream but was paralyzed with fear. The creature stared at him with intimidating, red eyes.

“I am Necrozma.” the creature said in a low gravelly growl, crushing a prison bar in one of his oversized, freakish hands. “Do you want to live or die?” The beast did not wait for Faba to answer. “You want the Tapus and Silver Star dead, as do I. If you agree to help me, I will take away the disease.” he said in a low, raspy, intimidating voice.

“I agree.” Faba said weakly.

“I warn you, there is a certain price. You will be under my control, or suffer the harsh consequences. Do you still agree?” Necrozma asked.

“Yes, just cure me.” Faba pleaded.

“Very well.” Necrozma said, laughing in his low, harsh voice. Faba suddenly was surrounded by tiny, black shards of crystals. He felt a searing heat throughout his body, as if he was being consumed in flames and would die, and then it suddenly stopped. Faba felt well but changed.He looked down at his hands and was surprised by what he saw. “This is only the beginning.” Necrozma said. “One day, the Tapus and Silver Star will step forward to oppose me but they will be confronted with your powers and soon realize their fatal error.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading the first book in the Guardians of Alola trilogy, the second book, Guardians of Alola 2: Plague of Necrozma will be posted soon.


End file.
